


那个新来的Omega好像是怀孕了

by alsee8785



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, 万万真的是个好男人, 互相暗恋, 含醉酒小查的发情期play, 番外含孕期play, 笨蛋情侣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsee8785/pseuds/alsee8785
Summary: 双教授无能力现代ABO，轻松狗血爱情喜剧全文+番外已完结√
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 01.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：怀孕期的Omega会发出不同于信息素的香甜味道

真倒霉。

周一，早上八点的课，人满为患的电梯间，清晨没忍住多瞄了两眼的论坛内容，这一切的一切都足以构成Erik今天心情糟糕的理由，但要称得上倒霉的，还要归结于眼前打开的门里同为教授的蓝眼睛Omega。

Charles Xavier。

牛津才子、学院之光、蓝眸甜心、别人家的神仙教授……诸如此类的种种夸张赞美都堆积在空降生物院一学年不到的年轻教授身上，将他的大名在整个学校内变得无人不知，然而其中最常被挂在嘴边的，却是那个“Lehnsherr教授的死对头”。 

死对头。听起来就火药味十足，大众给出的理由也确实算得上言之凿凿：新来的天才Omega与经验丰富任教多年的杰出Alpha，风格迥异的授课技巧加上差异极大的处事方式，开学时又不幸排在了同一时间的两节公共选修课，加上本就因经费分配问题宿怨颇深的两大院系，几乎没有人觉得他们俩会擦出什么友善的火花。

Erik还记得Charles刚来时那股堪称疯狂的舆论氛围，什么“Xavier教授把Lehnsherr教授从‘最有魅力的教授’榜单首位挤下来”啦（见鬼，他根本不知道有这个榜单）；以及“Lehnsherr教授因为学生少了一半很生气，去听了Xavier教授的课结果两人互瞪了一个小时”啦（他确实因为好奇去了一次，但他确定Xavier只是多看了自己两眼）；还有“吃饭时Xavier教授看见空位旁边是Lehnsherr教授立即转身就走”啦（他合理怀疑对方原本就没打算坐那吃），有理有据得似乎每一个人都在现场，亲眼看见Erik和Charles随时随地准备要打一架。

所以事实就是他和Charles根本就不熟，甚至连朋友都算不上。这在两个不同的院系之间本就没什么稀奇的，但Erik在经历了近一年的Charles轰炸之后，终于成功从“有点好奇这个人是谁”变成了“还是减少接触比较好”。可就偏偏是今天，他因为起迟了不得不转乘另一边的教师专用梯，结果就在开门的下一秒看见了同样愣住的Charles。

“啊，Lehnsherr教授，早上好。”对方最先反应了过来，相当客气地打了个招呼，脸上挂着一如既往的和善笑容。传闻里Charles拥有第一眼就叫人爱上他的能力，不得不说这人笑起来确实还行（Erik承认自己有一瞬间想说是不错），而你显然没有什么理由拒绝这样的笑脸与恰好停下的空荡电梯，特别是在离上课时间只有五分钟而教室又在十三层的时候。

“早上好，Xavier教授。”于是他也回应道，接着站到了Charles的侧后方——不需要进一步交流也不会尴尬的位置——这就是全部了，与他的“死对头”的第四次直接交流，依旧停留在互道名字的程度。

至少这次知道Charles其实比自己矮了快一个头呢，他胡思乱想着，是Omega都这个水平吗？好像也不是，不过Charles的比例倒是挺好，平时根本看不出来，但这也没什么感觉还挺可爱的……

“别犹豫了，没事的，都进来吧。”

Erik僵了一下，回过神来才发现对方是在对站在电梯外的一群学生说话，同样快要迟到的孩子们如蒙大赦般涌进来，顺带夹上各种版本的“谢谢老师”，Charles替他们刷卡按下了要去的楼层。

放在平时自己肯定会拒绝的，Erik皱皱眉头，专用就是专用，他向来不会包容因为自己的过错导致严重后果的人，“大好人”Charles果然像那些人口中一样和自己完全不同。但他没有出声，再被传出一条“Xavier教授和Lehnsherr教授在电梯内发生争执大吵一架”不是什么好主意，更何况此时深深印在他的脑海里的，相当清晰的是早上的那条论坛发言。

七点五十八分。临近上课的紧张使一次进入的学生有些多，压力推着Erik的后背撞上了电梯墙壁，接着背对他的Charles也被挤了过来，几乎是压上了他的胸口。“抱歉”，Charles的脑袋偏过一个小小的角度，呼吸几乎就扫在他的下巴上。

“没事。”Erik曲了曲手指，微俯下头，眼里是Omega洁白又缀有些许粉红的耳朵尖。

——Erik是喜欢Charles的吧，有没有这种可能呢？

几乎是想到就要有电流从脊柱划过头顶，初见时的诧异直接让他打翻了一整杯咖啡，当场毁掉了本来准备上课穿的衣服，匆忙换掉后时间显然有些紧张了，最后的结果就是他在这里遇见了Charles本人，然后此时处在一种被迫亲密的距离里。

怎么会有人有这种不着边际的想法，Erik把自己的反应过度判定为愤怒，“总觉得这么迥异的Alpha和Omega不是该吵架就是该恋爱”？这是哪个年代的笑话了？他在心里大笑三声，缓缓做了几个深呼吸，撩动了几分前方人的柔软发丝，不起眼的震动掩盖了更加不起眼的微微颤抖。

你没问题，你能行，走出这间电梯你和Xavier还是点头之交，这和你开始觉得他挺有吸引力没关系，即使无论那漂亮的耳尖还是那柔软的身体还是甜美的香气都……

等等，甜美的香气？

那股味道过于浓郁了，明显带着巧克力的甜香将Erik猛地拉了回来，他在试图搞清楚这里有几个Omega之前意识到它已经超出了正常信息素的味道，更何况Omega数量本就稀少，而其中最优秀的一位显然已经站在自己面前了。

视线闪烁几次后停留在了下方那截纤细的后颈上，Erik微微张了张嘴，心头划过一道相当荒谬的猜测。不会吧，他记得Charles是连续跳级念完了博士，接着就直接任职了本校的遗传学教授，现在也就是二十五岁不到，从任何角度来说都不合理。

——对个人来说信息素的味道是固定的，只有一种情况例外：Omega在怀孕时激素分泌会导致信息素产生一定变化，一般是偏向为甜味。

Charles的课讲得相当不错，即使只去过一节其中的内容也深深映刻在Erik的脑海里。空气里的香味甜到要几乎发腻了，角落里还有几个学生在小声说笑，紧张，疑虑，他甚至不敢大口呼吸，担心被注意到这边的异常。

只有眼睛可以随意移动，Erik复杂地打量了一番Omega挺直的身形，脑子在电梯上升的十几秒里转得飞快，具体的后果不知道，但学校的规章制度他相当清楚。该去的楼层很快先抵达了，Charles侧了侧身体让他过去，Erik挪动了两步，又回头看了看被包围在一群或Alpha或Beta学生中的人，娇小的身材使对比般的视觉冲击格外强烈，不行，一股说不上是道德感还是什么的动力催促着他，握了握拳头望向正看着自己的那双蓝色：

“我陪你去同一层吧。”

如果不是他没心思去注意的话，周围学生们的表情显然比Charles要精彩。

“啊……那真是，谢谢了。”对方憋了两秒，答了这么一句，听得出来是尽量压下疑惑的友好回答了。

“Lehnsherr教授和Xavier居然在电梯内和谐交流”、“死对头的友好相处纪念日”、“我就说Erik暗恋Charles”……他已经差不多能想象今晚的论坛状况了。

但就像大家都摸不清具体状况一样，Erik也暂未理清楚自己的真实想法。是不是这样，他知不知道，我该不该说，脑子里盘旋的纠结使他出电梯几乎没怎么回应对方的搭话，直到铃声响起才惊觉自己要迟到了，匆匆道别后就飞奔向了楼梯。

我得冷静下来想想，上完了课Erik彻底整理好思绪，数种推测终于全部指向了唯一的可能性。太阳穴在那个爆炸般的结果下突突直跳，但就是这样没错，他暗暗下了结论。

于是等到Erik一路冲回办公室，推开门看到正玩手机的Emma时，迫不及待的总结只剩下了一句：

“我觉得Charles怀孕了！”

他的助教从屏幕里抬起头，面若波澜不惊地挑了挑眉：

“你的？”

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 02.

有时候Erik觉得Emma这个人脑回路不像个正常的Alpha。

比如她工作时算是个不错的搭档，私下却是个不折不扣的毒舌恶魔；明面上冷漠又高傲，背地里却一手组织了“最有魅力的教授”评选；还有他要很久以后才会知道的，在众多人站死敌的时期，一手拉起了Lehnsherr教授 x Xavier教授的“邪教”大旗。

不过此时此刻，让Erik几乎瞪出眼珠的，还是刚刚那句言简意赅的反问。

你的你的你的你的你的你的。

他差点跳起来，迅速转身确认办公室的门是紧闭的且室内只有他们二人后，才揉着额头气恼地看向她：“不是我的！”

Emma的笑容变得更加高深莫测：“放心，我不会往外说的。”

“真的不是，”Erik感觉自己完全是越描越黑，他把手里的书往桌子上一拍，坐到了她对面，“你凭什么断定是我的。”

“那你凭什么断定他怀孕了？”

他轻咳了一声，别过头去：“他很香。”

“是Omega都会香的，我猜你拥有这个常识。”Emma明晃晃地把“你是不是傻”摆在了脸上。

“那不一样！”Erik扭过头来急切地反驳道，“Charles的信息素是混合的果香，像是甜甜的软糖，又清新又可爱却一点都不腻，而我在电梯里……”

“停一下。”对方打断了他，“我就一个问题，你怎么知道他信息素味道的？你们平时根本碰不上面。”

Erik卡壳了两秒：“……也不算完全碰不上吧，偶尔还是会在走廊或者餐厅擦肩而过的。”

“所以呢？”

他确信Emma看着自己的眼神像是看一个变态：“所以那不是很明显吗？我每次都能闻到！难道你们都闻不出来吗？”

Alpha将手机放下来，理了理自己的金色波浪卷发：“Erik我问你，Arthur的信息素什么味道？”

“谁？我怎么知道？”

“你的同事，教电路分析，也是个Omega，开会时坐你左边。”Emma双臂交叠，显然没指望他给出答案。

“……我觉得Charles就是怀孕了，但我保证不是我的。”Erik挣扎地又做了一次解释，“我又没有和他做过。”

Emma则彻底对这个话题以及这位Alpha失去了耐心，她哼了一声又打开了手机：“我看你挺想的。”

至于再之后那位素来冷静的Lehnsherr教授是如何面红耳赤着急否认的就不在她考虑范围内了。

而此时事件的另一位主角同样算不上平静。

即使现在已经是相当开明的年代，作为Omega空降高等院校任职仍会引起一些不必要的关注，尽管Charles从小到大凭借“天才”之名也差不多习惯了大众明里暗里的目光，但这一年来自己的影响力还是大大超出了预料。

他倒是不在意那些过分吹捧的言论，对于背地里的嘲讽也能一笑置之，唯独有点纠结的是传言里与某一位Alpha的矛盾故事。怪不得说冲突吵架与狗血爱情是永恒的八卦话题，他大大小小从学生嘴里听闻了足有十七种“论Xavier教授与Lehnsherr教授成为死对头的原因”后，终于放弃了再去解释“我和他一点也不熟唯一的交集就是他听过我一次课”，反正说了也没人相信。

“你这说法不严谨。”对面的Raven评价道，她今天正好来学校找Charles，也就一起来了餐厅吃饭，“你那天明明还和我说Erik的虹膜是绿色的，是一种相当美丽的变异，并且把他从头到脚夸了一遍。”

“我那是客观评价。”Charles往妹妹的盘子里夹了块肉，“这与我们不熟又不冲突。”

“他明明只去听过你一次课。”

“我就不能在那一次课上认真观察了他吗？”他顿了顿，“当然我没有，这种事情不用仔细观察也很明显。”

Erik的确是那种气质相当特别的人，用他们的话怎么说来着，“移动的荷尔蒙”。提到这里Charles又想起了今天早上电梯里的相遇，狭小空间内几乎完全贴合的身体接触加上包围空气的Alpha气息，随着细细喷吐在颈间的呼吸，在难熬的几秒里恍惚中竟让他有些腿软。醒醒Charles，他是你的同事，别做那种见了帅气的Alpha就走不动路的愚蠢Omega，他反复告诫自己表现正常，却还是被对方不知出于什么原因跟了出来，好在Erik也还有课，就只能一副欲言又止的样子匆匆离开。

“你说Erik会不会真的讨厌我？”Charles忍不住问道。

“你为什么这么想？”Raven大致了解事情经过，仍不明白他从哪里得出的结论。

“他可能是被传言烦到了想要亲自破除，不得不勉强和我接触，”Charles若有所思，“然后发现我们俩真的不合适。”

Raven懒得吐槽这非常像谈论恋爱对象的措辞，她看了眼不远处熙熙攘攘的学生：“你知不知道，现在还有一种传言。”

“什么？”Charles喝了一口汤。

“你和Erik是一对。”

“噗——啥？”Charles差点把汤喷出来，碍于礼仪勉强忍住时却又呛到了自己，当即猛烈地爆发出的一串咳嗽吓到了坐在对面的人，Raven拍了半天的背发现他的脸都涨到通红：“你至于吗？”她无奈道。

“我就是……”Charles还没缓过来，他捂着嘴尽量平缓呼吸，“我去趟卫生间。”

现在的学生想法都太奇怪了，Charles站在洗手池前漱了漱口，他知道有个校内论坛的存在，但平时压根没关注过，哪知道连这种可怕的传言都能编出来。他和Erik？光从外形上来看确实很搭没错，不过要说有真正的情侣一样的亲密举动，搂搂抱抱或者交换亲吻什么的，就实在是有点……

Charles低下头往脸上泼了点水，除了莫名还有些发烫以外，刚刚的咳嗽总算是缓了下来。只是不知道是不是饭菜的味道有点怪，他从五分钟前胃就有点不舒服，用手撑着边缘两侧尝试着干呕了几下，下一秒抬头时却从镜子里撞见了双灰绿的眸子。

“EEEEErik？”这种突然出现在身后的桥段实在是过于惊悚，Charles差点直接踩上他的脚，刚刚脑子里不合适的画面还没有完全散尽，沉浸在自我尴尬的状态也便完全没注意到对方称得上担忧的表情。

“你没事吧？”Erik似是伸手想擦去他嘴边的水渍，却被相当夸张地躲开了，Charles像是被什么吓到了，那副心神不宁的模样让他也不忍进一步逼问。

“我没关系，谢谢你。”天知道我在谢什么，但无论有多有兴趣认识Erik，此时都不是什么好时机，Charles感觉自己胃部的不适在进一步加重，“我还有点事，先走了。”他知道自己的理由找得生硬，本就混乱的思绪此时已经不支持进一步的思考。

所以他也就顺理成章错过了开门时那声“小心！”，眼睁睁看着两个追逐的男学生径直撞了过来，炮弹般的冲击力全部堆积在了身体的一侧，再作用在看来有被好好保养的光滑地面上。

太蠢了。那一瞬间Charles只来得及在心里这么骂了自己一句。

但预想中的结果并没有发生，甚至连平衡都没有失去，他的肩膀被搂过撑住，整个人栽进一个宽厚的怀抱。

像所有恶俗偶像剧的桥段一样，Charles对上了Erik的脸，怔怔地说了一句：“谢谢。”

但和那些桥段不一样的是，下一秒他又开口道；“不好意思，能把手从我的肚子上拿开吗？”

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 03.

Charles说：“事情不是这样的，你听我解释。”

Charles又说：“这只是一个意外，你相信我。”

Charles还在说：“我们俩才遇见了三十秒，真的。”

不知道从哪里冒出来并且恰好目击了全部事发过程的Raven挑了挑眉：“所以你们只用了半分钟就搞到了一块？”

他将脸在掌心埋了三秒。“我摔倒了，Erik扶了我，就这么简单。”他揉着眉头，一字一顿加重语气，“我们！没有！搞到！一块！”

“那他为什么要揉你的肚子？”

“我怎么知道！”他骤然拔高的语调显然有吸引那边三人的注意力，正在非常严肃地对学生进行安全教育的Erik探过脑袋：“Charles你别生气，我已经在让他们认错了。”

“我也没有生气……”Charles感到作为成年人深深的疲惫，他走过去将那两个已经快要被骂哭的孩子解救了出来，想了想转身向显然对处理结果不甚满意的人再一次说道：“还是谢谢你了。”只是这样，当然，贸然对你的同事问出“你为什么摸我的肚子”实在过于奇怪了，尽管这件事本身就很不正常。

他的好奇心自然不会得到满足，Erik犹豫了片刻，开口问出的还是：“没关系，但你是不是身体不太舒服？”

Erik暗地里怕不是个医学教授吧？Charles从未在短时间内承受过如此多次的关心，他想了想，觉得过于强调没事也不好，况且自己确实不太舒服。

“是有点。”于是他揉了揉胃答道。

对方那一瞬间的表情转变几乎让他以为自己患上了绝症，Erik向前一步抓住了他的胳膊：“那你得好好休息，马上我陪你去教室。”

“不用了我妹妹在……”话出口时Charles才意识到在一旁的Raven已经被晾了很久，他转头看见她一副准备走的样子，“你去哪？”

“去做除了电灯泡以外的事。”她的妹妹翻了个白眼，果断地溜得飞快。

“现在我们可以走了吗？”再转回来则是一个相当愉快的笑容。

Charles现在一点都不觉得Erik讨厌他了。

“只要离我的肚子远点。”他迎上那双澄澈的灰绿色眸子。

“我不会让人靠近它。”Erik用力点了点头。

有时候Alpha与Omega的奇妙友谊就是会在一瞬间建立。Charles此前几乎未与这一种人有过恋爱以外的亲密关系，他在行走的间隙偷偷瞄了眼对方线条凌厉的颌角，再往下则是突出的喉结与修长的脖颈，和传闻里也不太一样嘛，他悄悄地收回了视线，明明是帅气又热心的热情Alpha，某些瞬间甚至有点可爱。

不过至少现在，建立的还只是友谊。

所以故事就是在仅仅半天的时间内，他们俩的关系突然就从见面打个招呼的程度，跳到了并肩同行的友人距离。但显然熟悉程度不会随着距离缩短而增加，Charles在心里起了几个聊天的话题都不甚满意，你总不能指望Erik会对“孕期Omega的护理常识”这样的内容感兴趣吧。

没想到反倒是对方先打破了沉默：“你的人缘好像不错？”

“啊？”Charles愣了一下，反应过来是自己一路上已经和不下于七八个人打了招呼，“还好吧。”他笑了笑，“你应该也不错？”人都是视觉动物嘛。

“背后夸我的比较多。”Erik耸耸肩。

“是你显得太凶了吧。”Charles噗嗤一声笑了出来，“拿出你扶我十分之一的友善程度，我保证你会比我受欢迎。”

“我才不在乎。”Alpha的气息冷冽又清澈，如同大西洋深处冰凉的海水，裹卷着骄傲澎湃地肆意扩张，而唯独在看向他的时候带上了一点温度。Charles总觉得是自己脑补过多，他小心地偏头瞧了又瞧，想再说点什么时却发现这条路该死地短暂，转眼已经来到了教室门口。

再见还是明天见？他犹豫了一下要怎么道别，却突然被一群叽叽喳喳的学生围了上来，那声“慢慢来”显然完全被淹没在了声音里，大概是经过了一个中午的发酵早上的事件终于传播了开来，大家脸上都闪着八卦的光：

“Xavier教授，你和Lehnsherr教授真的和好了吗？”

“你们俩是什么时候关系变好的？”

“所以您可以帮忙劝劝Lehnsherr教授取消课堂小测吗？”

……

像是什么奇怪的新闻发布会现场，Charles做了个深呼吸想要逐一解释，接着一道声音抢在了他前面：

“是的，我们关系很好，我一直很欣赏Xavier教授。”

Erik从后方走上前来揽过了他的肩膀，扫了一眼周围的人，然后将视线定格在其中一个有点眼熟的男生身上：“至于我的课堂小测，下次你坐在第一排，我记住你了。”

真是立竿见影的威胁，往常不把他缠到上课前一分钟决不罢休的氛围霎时消失得无影无踪，Charles张了张嘴，发觉对方的手还在自己的肩膀上，“其实也不用……”

“你每天上课前都这么多人？”Erik直接打断了他，莫名好像挺不爽，他的信息素开始飘散出来。

“……是啊。”Charles懵懵地点点头，听见对方似乎小声咕叨了声“这么多Alpha”。

“等会你下课我也来接你。”Erik下了最终结论，语气里只留有乖乖答应的余地。

“他绝对是在追你。”

“没什么理由啊，”Charles坐在床上对电话另一头道，“未免太突然了。”

“追你需要理由吗？”Raven轻笑一声，“我更相信是他突然开窍了。”

“我接受你对我魅力的认可，但我还是不觉得他是在追我。”他坚持自己的推断，“Erik Lehnsherr在一天之前还只能叫出来我的名字，我更愿意相信他是和别人打了个赌之类的。”

时钟恰在此时敲响了十点，拿在手里的手机震了一下，Charles突然涌上一种隐隐的预感，他低头看了一眼屏幕，是一条简单的短信：

“早点睡觉，记得喝杯热牛奶，晚安。”

发件人是Mr.Lehnsherr。

秒针滴答滴答地在室内游走，电波那边的妹妹还在继续着“他就是在找借口和你搭讪又想送你到教室这种Alpha我见得太多了”的喋喋不休，Charles将那段带着温度的文字在胸口捂了三秒，然后打断了Raven的声音：

“他在追我，没错。”

意料之中地，这个消息在学校范围内不胫而走。

“你有没有搞错，你真的在追Xavier吗？”Emma终于在一个午后忍无可忍，拽住了准备飞奔而走的Erik。

“他怀孕了，需要受到保护。”Erik看了眼表，心不在焉地道，接着想起来又补了一句，“这和孩子是不是我的没关系。”

“现在重点不是这个。”Emma加了几分手上的力道，“就算他真的怀孕，你又正好保护欲泛滥，那为什么不把话说清楚？你不清楚学校的规定吗？”

“……他可能有难言之隐。”

“那你是准备通过每天假装偶遇的方式让他说出来吗？”

“我没有。”Erik皱着眉用力挣脱了她，显然是有些不快，“这和你没关系，我先走了。”

“真是疯了。”Emma看着Alpha匆匆离去的背影，揉了揉手腕喃喃地道。

显然同样忍不下去的不止她一个，Charles在这周第四次“恰巧”电梯遇见Erik，然后再一次“顺便”一起走了一段后，终于也沉不住气在道别前拦住了他：“你有话想对我说。”

他接着截住对方想要否认的话头：“你的课表和我的几乎完全不一样，周三上午那节甚至都不在一栋楼，如果你还想用‘巧合’解释我看见你的原因的话，那我保证以后你就是住在电梯里也遇不见我。”

Erik看着Charles一张一合的淡红嘴唇，说话时急促呼吸的胸膛起落，带动衣物勾勒出Omega胸口与小肚上的软肉，“你知道学校对于怀孕Omega的规定吗？”他缓缓开口道。

Charles明显愣住了。

“一旦发现怀孕，最好停职回家休养。”

Charles沉默着没有说话。

“如果隐瞒的话还有可能被直接辞退，此间就算出现意外也是概不负责，我认为这一点其实有点问题，但这么多年来也确实没有担任教授的Omega怀孕的先例，所以在我看来……”

Erik的资料查得相当到位，他还沉浸在条理清晰又留有余地的巧妙叙述中，对面的人已经缓过神来迟疑着打断了他：“要不，我们一起去吃个饭慢慢讨论这件事？”

“啊？”Erik确信自己的脑子里塞满了疑问，但他的头已经抢先一步点了下来。

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节基本上是过渡。大家应该也都看出来了，查查其实并没有怀孕，而万万还在操着不该操的心，有一说一，这会他对“孕期Omega的护理常识”估计还真的很感兴趣x


	4. Chapter 04.

作为一位适龄单身Alpha，Erik其实没少收到过其他Omega的约会邀请，他在大多数情况下都只是正常应对，觉得那些散发着甜香的信息素都是一个味道，而它们的主人更是千篇一律地勾不起自己的兴趣，后来逐渐忙于工作，也便不再在乎这种事。

所以和Charles出去约会也没什么特别的，不，这才不是约会，只是身为一位负有责任感的Alpha对特殊人群的关照，顺带吃饭。Erik在心里又重复了一遍，把刚刚拿出来的衬衫塞回了衣柜里，还是换一件好，他忍住了想打电话给Emma请教的念头，这个女人绝对会嘲笑他，像个十七岁刚刚谈恋爱的青少年之类的。

说到十七岁，Charles看起来倒是非常年轻，完全不像只和他相差两三岁的样子，刚来那会还以为是哪个新转学来的研究生，谁知道是如此优秀又天才的人物，还有着无可挑剔的好脾气。Erik想着对方在走廊里插着腰质问自己的模样，带着勉强算上威胁的语气像是一只炸了毛的猫，却只要呼噜几下就能睁着那双蓝眼睛软化下来。

他发觉自己在对着空气傻笑，抬头看了眼时间才意识到不早了，迟到是会减分的——虽然理论上说也没有加分的必要，他努力扫开“多余”的想法，匆匆穿上精心挑选的衣服冲出了门。

今天一定好好好和Charles谈谈，劝他注意保护好自己和孩子。Erik迈着轻快的步伐，路上还顺便与Arthur教授打了个招呼，Omega同事莫名被平日态度疏远甚至接近冷漠的Alpha热情对待，迷惑地缓缓抬手挥了挥，“遇上什么好事了”，他嘀嘀咕咕地摇头离开。

味道比Charles差远了，Erik挺不合时宜地想着，根本就闻不出来嘛。

Charles其实早到了半小时。

地点选在了傍晚的一家中档餐厅，考虑自己已经较大学时代收敛了很多，近一年都没有约过别人，他出发前甚至还有一点紧张。但和某人不同的是，他果断向Raven询问了意见，对方则摆出一副夸张过头的惊讶表情：  
“我以为你们俩早就在一起了。”

“他比看起来要含蓄。”Charles的评价算是客观，实际上他甚至怀疑如果不是自己主动提起，再来一周Erik也还是老样子，完全没有发出邀请的意识。

Raven没想到Charles会做出认真回答，她仔细瞅了瞅对方的神情：“你这次是认真的？还是你有那么喜欢他？”

Charles摇了摇头：“认真的现在还算不上。”

后面半句没有再说，但答案已经很明显了——恐怕真的挺喜欢。

“……你不要被他骗了。”她忧心忡忡地仿佛自家地里的白菜岌岌可危的样子，全然忘记了一星期之前鼓动他俩的也是自己。

“我怎么可能会。”Charles笑着揉揉妹妹的头。

Erik对他存在吸引力不假，但他也有基本的经验和判断在，一顿饭总归可以加深一下了解，再做之后的打算。被外在那些东西迷惑不是他的风格，Charles撑着脑袋想，我什么样的Alpha没见过呀。

“我来晚了？”从后方传来的声音近到像是在耳旁响起，惊了一下抬起头来时额角的碎发被手指轻撩了撩，灰绿色的眼波在暖黄的灯光下闪着柔和的光，里面有星星在流淌。

Erik该去给这款西装做广告，Charles感觉自己脑子在发热，他在停留时间过长之前收回了目光轻咳一声：“是我到早了。”

对方“嗯哼”一声在对面坐定，望过来笑道：“盛装出席啊？”

“你才是。”在这种奇怪的方面也能同步，也不知道周围的顾客看着两个西装革履跑来吃饭的人会是什么想法，Charles没忍住捂着嘴笑了几声，“好像没见你穿过这套？”

“我只会在重要场合穿。”Erik也不掩饰。

“那我很荣幸。”他扬起了唇角。

去他的经验和判断，Charles的脑袋里只剩下了这句。

他们都从未觉得一顿饭的时间是如此的短暂，从工作日常一路聊到童年往事，还顺带发现彼此都有下国际象棋的爱好（“我打赌你没有我专业”Erik满怀自信；“不如改天来一场？”Charles同样不甘示弱），Erik听闻了Charles一直受Omega身份的困扰，拍着胸脯保证他是自己见过最优秀的人，Charles则再一次感叹校园流言的不可靠，“你也是我见过杰出的Alpha里最英俊的一个”他直言评价道，意外地还收获了Erik有点害羞的反应。

Erik觉得自己仿佛得了某种肌肤饥渴症，Omega松软蓬松的发丝，光滑白净的脸颊，以及饱和度过高的蓝眸与红唇，从他进来的那一刻就不受控制地想要触碰。但除了开始没忍住的一次撩拨，一张桌子的距离使他无法做出任何逾距的举动，此时瞅着外面夜幕已至，他犹豫着开口道：“要不要一起出去走走？”

“好啊。”正好聊到兴头，Charles一口便答应下来，二人一前一后出了门，沿着街道慢慢地走。

身旁不时有车辆经过，他在路灯下舒展了一下胳膊，听着Charles还在说他某件高中时期的趣事，突然冲动地想直接搭上对方的肩膀把他揽得再近一些，让那几丝水果糖般的甜香变得更加浓郁。晚饭里明明没有酒啊，Erik晕乎乎地想，朋友间这样的举动也没什么吧？

手臂抬起又放下，终于下定决心后却被阻在了半空，“Erik。”Charles不知什么时候结束了上个话题，“我想起来，你之前好像对怀孕Omega的规定感兴趣？”

夜色里的蓝眼睛又圆又亮，Erik完全清醒了。

“是的。”他想起了自己的初衷，“我研究过学校的规定，觉得有点问题。”

“想不到你对这方面还会有兴趣。”Charles的眼神像是别有深意。

“瞒着不上报也不是办法，”Erik望向他，“我理解有些人存在苦衷，但这么做自身的安全也无法保证。”

Charles将视线投向地面，他之前确实有去稍微了解了一下，“但是对有些Omega而言，能走到这一步本就不易，暂停研究太久可能会造成一定影响，”他代入自身思考着，“如果做出了隐瞒的决定，那说明本身就做好了承担后果的打算，也能保证自己的安全。”

“这样吗……”Erik沉思道，“挺有信心的啊，和你的遗传学学位有关吗？”

“应该无关。”Charles挑起眉笑了笑，“不过或许和那个心理学学位有关。”

眼前的Omega智慧又自信，理应得到任何人的珍惜与爱戴。Erik的担忧没有减少几分，他沉默了几秒，决定索性摊牌：“虽然是这样，但我觉得Charles你还是……”

“两位不进来看看吗，今天婴儿用品打折促销哦！”

要说巧也不巧，旁边突然蹿出来的店员塞来了一张花花绿绿的传单，上面全是奶瓶奶粉以及婴儿手推车。“我没有……”Charles涨红了脸开口道，大概已经掌握了应对害羞的年轻情侣的套路，对方仍在坚持不懈：“先看看嘛，以后总会用得上的。”

“我们不是情侣。”慌乱间Charles丢下了这么一句，拉着Erik就跑，等到终于看不到那家店的影子才停下来，“还好我反应快。”他喘着气道，抬头却看见旁边人一副完全没回神的样子，“Erik？”

手指在眼前晃了几下都没反应，Charles瞥见街角有辆冰淇淋车，“等我一下。”反正也渴得要命，他索性留下Erik在原地自己缓神。

Erik已经完全乱了。

他不是没想过Charles的孩子会是什么样子，但当那些小巧的婴儿用品直接摆在眼前时，他仿佛能看到那个有着和Charles相同笑脸的孩子在面前奔跑跳跃，奶声奶气地欢笑——那会是天使，和他的母亲一样。

但当然不仅如此，那孩子身上也会留着另一个人的血液，拥有另一人的遗传基因，那个和Charles共同造就了血缘牵绊的Alpha，另一个。

“我们不是情侣。”恰在此刻Charles的声音响起，直接让他的眼前沉入黑暗。

确实，Erik苦涩地想着，我这么做算什么呢，即使关心得再密切，与他有再多的共同语言，也算不上什么啊。

“冰淇淋只有原味的了，你应该不讨厌吧？”

声音由远及近，Charles捧着两个圆筒冰淇淋走了过来，他朝Erik递去一个，低头准备咬另一个。

这么多天养成的习惯与条件反射仍然保持在最佳状态，Erik的手与嘴巴比脑子快了一步，“——你不能吃！”他一把夺过Charles的冰淇淋，将两个都握在手里。

“为什么？”Alpha又是熟悉的如临大敌的模样，Charles抱着双臂看向他，试图寻找合理的解释。

因为你怀孕了，不适合吃太多凉的。这句话就梗在喉咙口，Erik想这么说，可闪着红光的“你没有立场”紧紧压住了它。“不为什么”他答道，接着仿佛要断了对方的念想一般一口吞下了整个冰淇淋球。

过于寒冷的温度将整个口腔冻到发麻，他咬着牙抿住嘴唇，感觉从喉咙到胃都在颤抖，双手还被甜筒占据着，视线里的Charles上前几步，抬头叹了口气。

像是还沾着清晨露水的果树，与糖果的甜香混合交缠，侵染了鼻尖的小片空气，然后柔软的温度覆上了冰冷的唇角，一触即离。

“很甜”搭着他的肩的Omega得逞般地笑，舌尖还沾着奶白色的甜品。

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查查要主动一些，但万不是纯情少男人设，只是这位钢铁直A脑子还没转过来，被塞传单的原因是他看着年纪不小该有孩子了x


	5. Chapter 05.

“他亲了你？？？”

“你小声一点！”Erik压低了声音恨不得堵住对面女人的嘴，他转身又确认了一遍办公室的门有好好关着——最近这个动作发生的频率有显著上涨的趋势。

Emma显然无视了他的要求：“然后，你又回吻了他？”

“……对。”尽管事后Charles头发里的一堆碎渣证明，手握着两个冰淇淋甜筒的时候把人按进怀里并不是什么英明的决定，但要是在那种情况下还能忍住，他自己都要怀疑自己的Alpha性别了。

“再之后呢？”对方揉了揉额头，尽量做出一副“就算你们去上床了我也不会惊讶”的表情来。

“他妹妹Raven突然打了电话来，我们没说几句就告别了。”Erik努力让自己的语气显得不那么遗憾。

Emma绕着桌子又转了半圈，现在Erik居然跑去和Charles约会这一点已经无关紧要，她定了定神道：“正常来说，我觉得只有一种情况下你吻一个怀孕的Omega是合适的——你是他孩子的父亲。”

“我不是。”Erik下意识答道，随即反应过来重点不在这，他垂下头，犹豫了一小会才开口，“我觉得我喜欢他，”

“你才觉得？”论坛八卦中你们都暗地里领证了。Emma将话题引向重点，“那关键是，孩子必定会有一个父亲，你要怎么应对那位神秘的Alpha？”

Erik扬扬手里的资料：“首先，找到他。”

放在任何一个局外人身上，如果是自己听说有一个Alpha喜欢上了一个怀孕的Omega，并且在亲吻了他之后还企图寻找原配Alpha，一定会鄙夷对方是个胡乱介入别人感情的混蛋。Erik转转手中的笔，在纸上又打了一个叉——但这不一样，Charles显然有着苦衷，且可能同样对他有意思。

他想起那晚的街边，被完全圈进怀里的Omega还喘息不匀，眸光如月圈的夜幕般朦胧又美丽，却连眉梢都染上了浅浅笑意。Erik，Erik，Erik，好像每一寸信息素都在歌唱，他不想做出爱意以外的解释。

到底是怎样的Alpha才能忍心让这样的Charles怀着孩子去工作，Erik愤愤地想着，结合这么多天的观察，Charles身边的Alpha并不多，频繁出现的也就是他的妹妹Raven与自己，再排除一些几乎没有交集的同事，剩下的选择实在寥寥。笔尖停在一个名字上，灰绿色的眼睛眯了眯，在上面画了一个圈。

手机的闹铃突然响起，是去接Charles的时间了，他顺手将纸塞进口袋里起身赶往教室。如果时刻都盯着Charles未免太像跟踪狂，但Erik也不想让任何一个可能的Alpha占据他身边的位置，每天接送也是对Charles的保护嘛——反正之前他一直也这么做了。

Charles对此不置可否，或者说就算他反对也没什么办法，强硬起来的Erik根本无法拒绝，尽管他到现在也不明白校内十分钟的路程自己能出什么意外让对方这么紧张。三五天过去，越来越兴奋的倒是某些奋战在八卦第一线的学生，Erik到达时正好下课，不出所料又是一堆人将Charles团团围住的场面，除此之外还有惯例出现的——

“Lehnsherr教授加油！”

几个女学生经过他身边时小声做了个握拳的手势，脸上还带着奇怪的笑容，Erik前几日还有些莫名其妙，最近也明白过来去回以微笑。我当然会加油，饱含信心的Alpha上前几步将Charles从人群中捞了出来：“该把你们的Xavier教授还给我了。”他尽量友善地说道，仍有些忍不住想去瞪有几位格外活跃的Alpha学生。

“他们还有问题……”Charles不明显地挣扎了一下，这些天Erik已经越来越习惯去搂他的肩膀。朋友间这样也很正常吧，况且说不定还能引出来那位“神秘Alpha”，当然后一道目的他暂时还不会知道。

Erik顿了顿，转头看向那些期待又不敢出声的孩子：“邮箱会用吗？”

“……会。”

他满意地点点头：“那就发邮件问。”

这简直与Charles的温柔教育风格形成了鲜明对比，还没等众人反应过来他又加上了一句：“最好直接给我发，我转告他。”

“我还站这呢……”

Charles的抗议基本上可以忽略不计，大家在心里早已把他打上了“Erik专属”的标签，直到离开了好一段距离才长出了一口气般讨论起“Lehnsherr教授好凶”、“Xavier教授怎么受得了他”之类的话题。

“小气鬼。”另一边的Charles本人则在小声咕哝，在收到投来的目光时则理直气壮地摆出“我就是故意要让你听见”的表情，Erik有些心虚地暗暗判断着对方有没有生气：“我不想让你太累。”他这样解释道。

“那你去要去用广义相对论给他们解释遗传学知识吗？”Charles哼了一声。

救命，要怎么去哄一个生气的Omega，特别是他生气也很可爱的情况下。

Erik张了张嘴，脑子里除了“对不起我错了”什么都憋不出来，在就差真的去发求助帖的时候Charles终于再次开口：“我的车坏了。”

“啊？”他蹦出一个单音节，而下一秒思路总算正确接轨，“要我送你回家吗？”

“如果你不坚持让我的学生给你发邮件的话。”对方耸耸肩，冲他眨眨眼睛。

Erik觉得他可以立即注销自己的邮箱。

至少有一点可以确定，他想，Charles没有真的生气，危机解除。

不过要让他送喜欢的人回家还不胡思乱想，那是不可能的。

天色已经暗了下来，Erik将车停稳，探身去帮Charles解安全带，后者对于Alpha时常保护欲过强的行为已经见惯不惊，便索性安静坐着偏过头道：“谢谢你了。”

“没事。”按钮似乎被什么卡住了，Erik开始觉得车内的温度有些高，有股熟悉的甜香若有若无地就环绕在周围，抬头时鼻尖几乎要蹭到Charles的侧脸，他咽了咽口水，“明天早上，我可以来接你吗？”

“当然。”Charles低头看了看还缠着的安全带，“打不开吗？”

“嗯。”车窗内侧朦朦胧胧起了一层水汽，Omega淡粉色的嘴唇就在眼前，那些夜里他几乎闭上眼睛就能回忆起的柔软温度，Erik调整了一下呼吸，耳朵里Charles还在说着“今天也不早了，你早点回去注意安全”之类的话，零散的词语却怎么也形不成有确切意思的句子。

再放肆一下，就一下。他闭上眼睛，将另一侧握成拳的手指缓缓松开。

“……本来应该让你进去坐坐的，但Hank也在里面，估计有点不方便。”

“Hank？”

手下的按钮猛地弹起，Erik睁开了双眼，这个名字让他的喉咙有些干涩。

“我没和你说过吗，他是我的大学同学兼现在的搭档，还是我……”Charles还想继续解释下去，却被对方生硬地打断：“不用了，我知道他是谁。”

“你知道就好。”虽然反应有些奇怪，但Charles实在也担心Raven在家里等得着急，点点头便接着道，“我走了。”

“好。”Erik听见自己的嗓子发出声音。

车门关上了。

Erik泄了气般趴在了方向盘上。

果然和猜想得一样吗，他想起了口袋里的纸上那个圈出来的名字，Hank McCoy ，Charles大学时期就交情甚好的同学，毕业后更是与他共同进入本大学执教遗传学，共同合作出了不少研究成果，据说为人也不错，这样的一个Alpha与Charles日久生情也不是不可能。

隔着玻璃能看见房子里暖黄的灯光，Erik不愿意去想象Charles被别人抱进怀里的温馨画面，他们会分享晚安吻吗？那些温柔的情话呢？他也会像自己一样，小心地抚摸Omega的肚子吗？

会的吧，毕竟那才是远比自己名正言顺的Alpha啊。

他不知道在车里坐了多久，只是呆呆地看着Charles家的窗户而已，乱糟糟的脑补与猜测缠绕在了一起，直到大门打开的声音将他拉回现实，有两个人走了出来。

是Raven，旁边一个不太眼熟的应该就是Hank没错，他们似乎简单聊了两句，接着在Erik猛地睁大的眼睛里抱在了一起，热切地拥吻起来。

“什么？”那一瞬间Erik觉得自己的每个脑细胞都格外地活跃，之前的种种脑补全部联结在一起，一个相当成熟的故事迅速被推演完成，与此同时达到顶峰的还有Alpha高涨的怒气值。

“你怎么敢？”跳下车时他连门都没顾得上关，从牙缝里挤出一字一句冲上前去，拎着Hank的领子就把他拽到了一边，“Erik？你干什么？”没反应过来的Raven想伸手拉他，但下一秒对方的拳头已经高高挥了起来。

“就当是为了Charles。”他压低了声音几乎是低吼道，面前人的表情从怔愕到迷茫，接着便被一拳揍在脸上打翻在地，后面的Raven尖叫了一声，一把推开Erik去查看Hank的伤势，后者的眼窝青了一大块，鼻血正在一点点渗出来，“你有病吗？”她用难以置信的目光又看了他一眼，“还是你对我男朋友有什么意见？”

Erik的脑子“嗡”的一声：“你男朋友？你们俩不都是Alpha吗？”

“不行吗？”Raven的表情更加鄙夷，“你还歧视这个？”

“我没有！我……”有比现在更手足无措的时刻吗，Erik正这样想着时身后又有响动，他转过头，看见了那双因震惊瞪圆了的蓝色眼睛。

“Erik？Raven？Hank？”门后面Charles的音量一声比一声高，“你们在搞什么？”

但其实也不需要回答，还躺在地上满脸是血的情况已经说明了一切，“快点先进来，家里有医药箱。”Charles过去帮着Raven把还在晕眩的Hank扶起，Erik也反应过来赶紧上去帮忙，手忙脚乱地把他安置在沙发上敷了冰袋，等到鼻血终于也止住才算松了一口气。

“真的对不起。”Erik不知道是第几遍重复这句话，Hank好脾气地只说是个误会没有关系，一旁的Raven倒翻了好几次白眼，还是在Charles的示意下没有发火。但总的来说，你真是蠢透了，他沮丧地在心里骂着自己，然后听见Charles在另一头的厨房里叫他。

Erik又看了一眼还在照顾Hank的Raven，该面对的总要面对的，他定了定神朝那边走去，Charles抱着双臂神色还算平静：

“解释一下？”

“我看见Hank亲了Raven，但我本来以为Hank是和你……”他有点说不下去，那时候每一分自认为合理的推断现在看来都实在是可笑，对面人叹了口气，接道：“我什么？Hank是我的搭档，还是我妹妹的男朋友，虽然他们都是Alpha。如果你实在介意的话我们可以……”

“我不介意。”Erik赶紧又重复了一遍，“真的。”

在之后气氛就冷了下来，Charles低头犹豫了一会，盯着地面开口道：“还有一件事，‘为了Charles’是什么意思？”

“我……”Erik张开了嘴，就是现在，那些纠缠纷扰的思绪尽头终于收拢成了一束，他上前一步做了几个深呼吸，“Charles，你有Alpha吗？”

“我没有。”与应答的速度一样，对方几乎是立即抬起了脑袋。

“嗯。”Erik看着他缓慢地点点头。

然后呢，Charles望向那片绕满了纠结的眸光，你没有别的要说的了吗？

然后呢，Erik凝视着那双含着期待的海洋，那个小小生命的另一半灵魂究竟源自于谁呢？

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查：要表白了吗 万：在推理，勿cue


	6. Chapter 06.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微微量双蓝，开始狗血预警（。

“你们俩在尝试用眼神交流生个孩子吗？”

突然传来的声音把二人同时吓得一震，出现在门口的Raven用更加不信任的目光审视了一遍他们，顺带又瞪了一眼Erik后转向她哥道：“太晚了，Hank得留下来过夜。”

Charles点点头：“没问题，你让他去那间收拾好的客房吧。”

“客房？他已经受伤了！”Raven不满地跺跺脚，正好看见站在一旁的某无辜旁观者，“你怎么不让Erik去睡客房？”

“这不是一回事。”Charles捏捏眉头，他的脑子里本就乱得厉害，“你要让我放心我妹妹和她男朋友睡一个房间？”

“我已经20岁了！”对方拔高了声线，“而且这就是一回事——我，Hank，都是Alpha，而你们，”她指指Charles，又点点旁边的Erik，“一个Omega一个Alpha，要让我怎么放心？”

“其实我可以……”Erik尝试插话，他不明白“自己要留下”这个假设是什么时候建立的。

“那大家就都分开睡。”Charles斩钉截铁道，但紧接着就又展开了一系列关于“剩下的客房里全是你的书”、“我不会允许有人参观我小时候的房间”、“为什么当初不买一栋大点的房子”之类没完没了的争论，Erik在话题发展到“与其这样还不如直接买两栋反正也不是买不起”的时候终于忍不住在中间做了个暂停的手势：

“你和你男朋友，分开睡，他去客房。”他对着Raven道，一反之前还带着歉疚的友好态度，格外强硬的语气反而效果不错。

“那你呢？”她仍有点不服气。

“Charles书房有折叠床。”刚刚的漫长讨论倒也不是全无意义，至少让他提取出了这一点有用的信息，而话音刚落后面的人就拽了拽他的衣角：“那张床很硬。”Charles小声说道。

“没关系。”Erik心头一暖，别过头轻声回答。

Raven显然又有被他们俩这嘀嘀咕咕的样子刺激到，“等会我要和你谈谈。”她冲Charles丢下一句，转头便一副不想多看的态度离开，剩两个人在厨房里面面相觑。

“她生气了吗？”Erik试探着问。

“不算是，她只是担心我。”Charles欲言又止，“但我们刚刚讨论的那个……”

“我有点累了。”一瞬间便再次落回了方才的局面，Erik看着他，觉得喉咙仿佛是另一个不属于自己的器官“能，明天再说吗？”

Charles沉默地望向一脸不愿多谈的Alpha，显然他把这理解为了默许，便只拍拍Omega的肩，“我先去看看床怎么样。”抬脚出门前又顿了顿，“晚安，Charles。”

脚步声逐渐远去，刚刚揪着布料的手指凉得厉害，他垂下头无声地喷出一道像是笑的气音，张开了嘴唇：

“晚安，Erik。”

Erik其实比看上去慌张得多。

为什么总会在Charles面前丧失思考能力呢，他前前后后回想了几遍近日来在对方面前的所作所为，无一不透着蠢得冒泡的恋爱菜鸟气息。我明明不是！他愤愤地踩上最后一阶楼梯，谁当年还没有在一群Omega中游刃有余过，可偏偏这次，他推开了书房的门，真应了那句老话“Omega的信息素是致命的迷幻剂与催情药”。

房间内是五排高得吓人的书架与一张摊满了纸张的长条办公桌，沙发和小茶几被几个奇怪的模型占据，脚下的绒毛地毯三三两两散落了好几本像是看到一半的专业书籍，Erik抽抽鼻子尽量放缓了呼吸，满室的水果软糖的味道争先恐后地撩动着他的情绪。

这些都是Charles，Charles的味道。

落地窗边勉强能看出有个小床的形状，那占了小半张床的论文资料几乎让他哑然失笑，大概一闭眼就能看到，深夜里的Charles在小床上窝成一团，手里的东西随着眼睑的合拢不自觉地落下，舒服的呼噜声与呼吸一同起起落落，是想要整个裹进怀里的大小。

谁不想拥有Charles呢，Erik略微收拾了一下在床上躺好，几十分钟前那声“我没有”落入耳朵时他惊喜到要颤抖，天知道在意识自己喜欢Charles后，他产生了多少对介入别人家庭的可能性的担忧。本身擅自去探究那位可能的Alpha就已经是以关心为掩盖的逾越了，而让Charles陷入两难的局面更是他万分不愿看到的。现在好了，只需要揪出来那位可恶的搞大了人家肚子又抛O弃子的混蛋Alpha，再让他得到应有的惩罚，他自己就能顺理成章地成为孩子的父亲。

当“父亲”这个词出现在脑海中时，Erik的胸口仿佛绽开了一朵热烈的烟花，他从未如此直面过自身的渴望。就快了，他将床头的抱枕捞进怀里，最好在不惊动对方的情况下迅速地查出那个人是谁，毕竟Charles不需要，也不应该再去面对那些伤心往事，一切交给他就好。

抱枕上信息素的味道更加浓郁，他低下头将鼻尖埋了进去，想象自己正趴在Omega的颈窝。说不定Charles根本就没怀孕呢？这么多天以来他头一次思考这一点，那么一切的假想敌都不存在，事情将会变得更加明朗——当然这毕竟不好去直接证实，还是从最坏的情况考虑起。

不管怎样，胜利的号角大概即将在前方吹响了。睡前Erik将手机掏出来照例给Charles发了一条短信“试试蜂蜜柚子茶吧，可以促消化，晚安”，今晚的回复没有往常那么快，他没有多想，等着等着便安然入了梦乡。

他迷迷糊糊做了不少五彩斑斓的梦，大致都充满了各种各样的Charles，眼睛耳朵嘴唇脖子，该死的从上到下都是诱人的果实，但每次即将碰触到时又总会直接消失在面前。就差一点点，Erik努力挣扎着一跳，接着整个人滚到了地上。

“谁？”黑暗里他敏锐地看见有个人影被吓得往后缩了缩。

“是我，你怎么还没睡？”Charles的声音，接着有脚步声靠近，Erik揉揉吃痛的腰，猜测着现在是半夜几点：“突然醒了，你呢，睡不着吗？”

“嗯，是因为你。”

“我？”

“正好你醒着，我就干脆说了。”Erik才发现他的声线似乎较平日里冷漠许多，而接下来的话则愈发冰凉入骨，“我知道你在查与我有关的Alpha的事情了，Erik，说实话，我对你很失望。”

“为……为什么？”Erik愣住了，他的舌头有些打结，“我做这些明明都是为了你……”

“那你考虑过我的感受吗？”对方咄咄逼人道，“你没有，你只在乎能不能成为我的Alpha，为此就可以窥探我的隐私、伤害我的朋友、乃至破坏我的家庭。我想知道，还有什么是你这种自私的人做不出来的？”

“但可是，你难道不想和我在一起吗？”Erik感觉自己的双腿在发软，他不可置信地大声问道。

那双天蓝的眸子突然出现在了眼前，“你又怎么知道我是认真地喜欢你呢？”喷吐在脸上的气息悠长，文字却没有一丝温度附着其上，Erik的后背磕到了床角，Charles稍退了几分，“我走了，明天早上醒来，我不希望还能看到你。”

“不可以——”他狼狈地伸手去拉那道身影，但还是差了几秒，眼睁睁看他消失在了黑暗里。一下落空导致身体完全失去了平衡，然后是失重般的坠落与被按下了关机键的世界，Erik重重地扑倒在了地上。

“你怎么还没睡？”

晕眩、迷茫，睁开眼时只有大片浓重的黑暗，残存的梦境与头部真实的酸痛搅着碎成片的记忆，熟悉的声音如利剑刺了进来。

“突然醒了，你睡不着吗？”他不知怎地昏沉地咕哝出这句，朦胧间一道身影走到了面前。

“嗯，大概还得怪你呢。”那一瞬间所有的碎片全部合拢，未完全消散的震惊与悲伤翻腾着涌了上来，Erik的脑袋麻木地过滤去后面的“你怎么摔下来了”“床太小了说一声就好了啊”，被扶着安稳坐好后抬头望向站在面前的人影：

“我？”

“正好你……”

后面的话被贸然搂过肩头的手臂堵在了嗓子眼，Charles脚下一滑，带着和身下人一起滚到了床上，他想要说点什么，却发现埋在自己肩窝的Erik呼吸粗重，喘得厉害：

“你别走。”格外软化的语气在黑夜里显得染着孤独，Charles心头微动，拍了拍他的背：“这里是我家，我能去哪？”

“嗯。”Erik就只是嗯，胳膊将他锁得死紧。

安静下来后一切细小的声音都变得格外明显，时钟不紧不慢地前行，心脏在耳边扑通扑通地跳，Charles听着一急一缓的呼吸交错，想想开口笑道：“其实是Raven，她不是要和我谈谈嘛。”

“嗯。”Erik接着应了一声。

“咬定你有暴力倾向，还让我离你远点。”

“你的想法呢？”

“我现在不都离你这么近了吗？”

对方也吃吃地笑了出来：“还有呢？”

Charles顿了顿：“差不多就这些吧。说实话，我只是想过来拿我的杯子去喝水。”

“这么乱你还能记得杯子在哪？”Erik的语气相当夸张。

“别小看我啊。”Charles轻轻踢了他一脚。

那股缥缈的虚无感终于完全散去，Erik这会才完全把刚刚当作一个纯粹的噩梦，他有些不舍地松开搂着对方的胳膊，Charles站起来时犹豫了一下，回头道：“或者，如果你也睡不着的话，来盘棋吗？”

“当然。”

这才是黑夜里的蓝宝石啊，那时Erik在这样想。

这是最后一晚了，现在的Charles在这样想。

Raven说的当然不止那些简单的。她一直以来不看好Erik并非空穴来风，几小时前那句“他有亲口说喜欢你，哪怕一句吗？”就把Charles堵得哑口无言，说到底目前的一切也只是建立在“Erik在追求他”的基础上而已，而自己，却在这个过程中真心实意喜欢上了对方。

“——万一他只是玩玩呢？”话语字字戳心，Charles内心觉得不可能，但事实就是每一步靠近都是他在走向Erik，在努力推动关系的进展，再加上——他握紧了口袋里的纸片——种种因素，他必须尽快把对方的态度问个明白。

这副象棋有点年头了，加上实在是有一阵子没下，上面已经积了一层薄灰，拿出来在小桌子上摆好时Erik还笑说要不要点起来壁炉烘托一下气氛，Charles则实话实说地告诉他等把那个壁炉清理好天都要亮了。

“那你抱着这个，”对方突然递来一个小巧的暖手袋，看样子在口袋里揣了挺久。

又是这样，Charles感受着手心传来的温度，总是这些让人忍不住多想的举动，却从来不去袒露缠绕其上的情感，他望向那双灰绿色的眸子，Erik Lehnsherr，你究竟想要做什么。

“开始吧。”对方轻咳一声道，选择了执黑棋。

事实证明两个人都怀有心事时，棋技也会一起变差。

“你是不是有心事？”在第七次发现Charles又险些拿错了颜色时，Erik终于忍不住开口道，他握了握拳，低下头没看见对方在掏着什么，“其实我也有。我想问你，你介意我做你……”

“我在厨房发现了这个。”一张纸被拍在了面前的桌面上。

名字，关系，或圈或线的标记，还有正中间格外明显的“Charles”。

Erik全身的血液都冻住了。

“是什么意思？”Charles在盯着他。

我想找到那个抛弃你的Alpha，我是为了保护你，我想成为你的依靠。他本该这么说的，但那个过于逼真的梦境又张牙舞爪地跳了出来，他不确定会收到怎样的反应。

“没什么，”Erik咬了咬嘴唇，“你忘了它吧。”

如果眼神有温度，此刻Charles的蓝眸里显然比所有残酷的梦里更加料峭严寒。

“没什么，”他轻声道，“你的回答就是这样吗？”

“相信我，我可以解释清楚……”

“你不用说了。”名为“耐心”的气球在一点点干瘪下去，而胸口的洞在张牙舞爪地扩大“如果你不想有别的变化，就离我身边的人远一点，我不希望他们因我而受到伤害。”

他在Erik瞪大的双眼里咬牙继续说下去：“Erik，我们应该把话说清楚，至少于你现在毫无立场的情况下，我认为还接着搞暧昧是不负责任的行为。”

说啊，他的紧盯着对方的嘴巴，那同样在梦里拥有过无数次亲吻与缠绵的双唇。把你刚刚想说的说完，说你想要拥有立场，不想接着搞暧昧，想要和我在一起，什么都好，快反驳我啊。

“你觉得我在搞暧昧？”Erik被迎面砸来的指责气昏了头，“我确实没有立场没错，但最先提出约会的不是你吗？最先凑上来接吻的也是你吧？现在都把我邀请到你家里了，最先开始这种暗示的——难道不是你吗？”

“那我很抱歉？做出了这么多让你误会的举动！”火焰猛地窜上了大脑，“以后都不会再有了，而这些——”他站起来把暖手袋丢进Erik怀里，又掏出手机拍在桌子上，“也请你全部收回，我不需要，Lehnsherr先生。”

屏幕上是Erik睡前发来的，到现在也没有回复的那条短信。

“好的，多谢款待。Mr.Xavier。”Erik抓起暖手袋，转身冲出了大门。

巨大的关门声响彻在整个屋子里，Charles脱力般跌坐在椅子里，低头用力捂住了自己的脸。

还不能哭。

第二天，Erik早早被门铃叫醒，昏昏沉沉地打开门时发现是个抱着衣物的中年男人。

“我是Xavier先生的司机，这是您落在他家的外套。”

“司机……”他怔怔地接过衣服，突然抬头问道，“他的车坏了，今天要怎么去上班？”

男人意味深长地看了他一眼：“Xavier先生的车由我做保养，从来没有坏过。”

早晨的风有些凉，Erik把布料在胸口搂紧，轻嗅着上面若有若无的气息，他听见心底有什么东西碎裂的声音。

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 查：我有怀疑你在对我搞PUA 万：？我不是我没有


	7. Chapter 07.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有的人看起来想搞追妻火葬场，其实暗地里心疼得不行

Charles打翻了一杯茶。

淡黄色的液体迅速占据了整张白色的磁盘，接着在桌布上扩散开一片深色的污痕，他愣了两秒才想起来拿纸去擦，刚刚起身就被按着肩膀坐了下去，对面人望着他叹了口气：“我来吧。”

如果人类真的拥有灵魂的话，属于Charles的恐怕是昨天晚上出走了。Raven大致清理了一下，接上方才的话题：“……所以，我已经帮你把他拉黑了，你可千万要吸取教训，别再听信他那点套路。”和语句一同落在桌面的还有他的手机，Charles望着那个已经进入了黑名单的号码，感觉肠胃搅在了一起。

“以前怎么没觉得你这么关心我的感情生活。”他勉强笑了笑，如今境况翻转，昔日被紧张兮兮盯着恋爱动向的妹妹反倒来关注自己了。

“那是因为以前你就算失恋也是甩别人。”

“我没失恋。”

“是啊是啊，你都没恋呢。”Raven翻了个白眼，嘴唇微动着像是又小声骂了几句Erik——她现在都不敢在她哥哥面前提这个名字——接着道，“要不干脆把他的号码彻底删了，反正你们也没什么工作上的交集。”

“不用。”Charles的视线垂了下来，“删了我也能记住。”

“你——”

“我知道的。”他截住了满脸恨铁不成钢的人的话头，“是最后一次了，我不会再心软，再去干那些……被他说是刻意暗示的事情。”

但那又哪是暗示呢，溅了茶水的袖口冷了下来，浸得皮肤一片冰凉。

明明是得不到应答的爱意期许，是被辜负又打碎了的心情啊。

“我不会再相信了，”他喃喃地重复道，“一个字都不会。”

“他把我拉黑了。”

手机被往对面推了推，屏幕上是没有接通的二十个通话记录。

“我知道。”答者顿了顿，“别这样看着我，我不会读心术，只是但凡有点观察力都能看出来你今天像吃了炸药一样暴躁。那几个迟到的学生也真是惨了，足足被你训了半节课，我看你要是年纪再大点都能被传成更年期。”

“以及，在我们开始今天的情感辅导前，容我先说一句，”白色套装的女Alpha嘴上损人功夫还是一如既往地精准，“我是你闺蜜什么的吗，每次都要负责听你一大段情伤故事然后安慰你？”

“你可以是。”趴在桌上的人吸吸鼻子，闷闷地说。

Emma被他这样子吓了一跳：“我没看错吧，十分钟前把一教室的Alpha都训到不敢喘气的Lehnsherr教授，现在正要因为追不到一个Omega哭？那位富有魅力的Charles究竟对你做了什么？”

Erik看了她一眼直起了身，再望过来的严肃表情让Emma也跟着紧张起他接下来的发言：

“你不许叫他Charles。”他说道。

对方刚刚好不容易积攒起的同情心立刻荡然无存：“Erik Lehnsherr，我现在提出反悔做你的闺蜜。”她恶狠狠地道。

“你不会。”Erik相当笃定，接着被文件夹拍了一脸。

但事实证明，当听完整个故事后，Emma觉得对方至少应该再被拍一百下。

“你有什么毛病？”她决定将心里对Charles的评价再上一个台阶，能忍得了Erik这么久的Omega绝对不是一般人，“他都说没有Alpha了，不是在暗示你表白是什么？”

“表白？”正在拨第二十一通电话的人差点把手机摔在地上，“怎么可能？”

“不然呢？”对方揉揉额头，“别的Alpha都要考虑用什么姿势了，你却还在犹豫要不要告诉他你喜欢他？”

“我也不是完全没准备说，”他想起那就差半句的“你介意我做你孩子的父亲吗”，明明那时的氛围还相当不错，“我只是担心他会介意我调查他身边的人。”

“现在的情况是，他恐怕不仅仅是介意那么简单了。”Emma在心里默默为自己好不容易经营红火的cp点蜡，没想到不到一个月就光荣BE，“怀不怀孕、怀的是谁的不重要，你至少得先占据他身边的那个位置。”

“这么多次机会，你居然达成了最糟糕的一个结局，有你的。”她做出结语。

Erik沉默了几秒，突然一拳砸到桌子上，“不，这不是结局。”他说道，绿眸里又亮起了锋芒，“就算是，我也得是追求失败，而不是乱搞暧昧。”

但事情又哪有想象中那么容易。

直到这时Erik才意识到，从前的Charles为自己提供了多少明晃晃的机会。本就不是同一学院的教授，课程安排也完全不同，加上多条可供选择的道路，要不是故意为之他根本不可能精准堵住对方那么多次。在接连扑空了的好几天内他想尽了各种方法，但难度一旦翻转过来，Charles Xavier便仿佛像根本没出现过似的消失在了他的生活中，唯一存在过的证明便是手机里那个早就打不通的号码。

他偶尔也会登上学校论坛，在八卦版里大片“Lehnsherr教授和Xavier教授还有希望吗”的哀嚎里努力去寻找有用的信息或建议，直接去家门口堵着的确可行，但八成会被Raven直接吼出去再添油加醋地告一番状；去扎汽车轮胎看似不错，忽略掉监控的话好像靠谱，可惜的是这些人不知道Charles大概根本不止一辆车；至于下药——什么下药？他才没点进去看到那条。

最终倒也不是全无收获。Erik坐在校内餐厅的一角，弯着腰迅速地挥手叫来个学生，小心翼翼地将一个纸袋递给了他：“送给Xavier教授，告诉他是我。”Charles哪怕相隔十米看见他都会掉头就走，总得需要一些缓冲剂试探一下。

被承诺了“下次课堂小测你随便坐”的孩子美滋滋地跑远了，Erik靠在窗边撑着脑袋，看见不远处的Omega惊喜地接过了纸袋，掏出块饼干放进嘴里后露出了和自己一样幸福的笑容——建议果然有效，还没等完整的念头冒出来画面就变了颜色，Charles在短暂地一秒怔愣后将纸袋整个塞回了旁边人怀里，是他，Erik反应过来睁大了眼睛，他刚刚又说了句什么，然后这就是回答。

又说了句什么呢，其实也不用猜了吧。Erik闭上眼睛，几乎能还原出Charles听见他名字时不悦却又保持礼貌的客气神情，连与我相关的事物都不愿意触碰呢，他的手指揪紧了桌布，你现在有这样讨厌我啊。

就是可惜这袋饼干了，他冷静地让那位又把它们送回来的学生离开，前几天还专门请教了远在德国的母亲，是失败了好几次才做出的成品，结果最后只被尝了一口。他往自己嘴里塞了一块，努力让咀嚼声盖住粗重的喘息。

“有中意的Omega了吗？”电话里母亲温柔的声音仿佛就在耳畔，Erik抱着脑袋，将脸贴上冰凉的桌面。

可我做错了一些事情，他大概不再中意我了。

窗玻璃上的水滴映进了眼睛里，下雨了。

该说是巧还是不巧，收拾好心情再抬起头时，视线正好撞见了站在门口望着雨幕一脸苦恼的人，本就是在偏迟的时间点迈入的餐厅，此时也实在不剩几个人，向来独立的Omega烦恼地搅着双手，大有在纠结等到雨停还是干脆冲进去的架势。

淋雨会着凉的。那一瞬间担忧远远盖过了“再试一次”或者“表白”的心思，Erik捏紧手里的伞柄几步便跑了过去，“我送你。”他说道，习惯性地想伸手去揽对方的肩。

Charles猛地向后退了一步，“不用。”他像是从牙缝里挤出这两个字，眼睛里都塞满了拒绝。

“……就单纯地走一段，什么也不做，我不会碰你的。”Erik咬了咬嘴唇，对方依然沉默地看着他。

“你要是真的很介意。”他低下了头，“伞给你，我自己回去也可以。”

“也不用……”Charles望望外面越来越大的雨势，他顿了顿，指甲陷入了掌心，“一起走吧。”

距离上次这样并肩而行有多久了呢，Erik在雨幕中偷偷瞟了瞟旁边人的侧脸，路上行人稀少，信息素的味道已经被冲淡至几乎不可闻，饶是如此他仍在心里感谢了无数遍早上记得带伞的自己，珍惜这来之不易的机会。

他的腹稿早在扑腾的心跳里忘了个干净，实在有太多的问题想要问，可张了几次口都出不了声，眼看着教学楼的大门就在眼前，他索性心一横，一把捉住了旁边Omega的手腕。

“你干什么？”Charles吓得一激灵，惊慌地挣了一下望向他，肌肤相触的掌心温度偏高，同样带乱了心跳的频率。

“我喜欢你。”Erik说，青葱草木映进了他的眼睛，“真的很喜欢。”

这句话裹杂了太多水汽，但也已经足够明了。Charles察觉到那只手在微微颤抖，“你要不然先……”他开口道，正努力让自己不要动摇。

“——但是你怀孕了，所以我一开始没有说明白。”Erik打断了他接着说道。

“你说什么？”雨点突然淹没了声音，才刚刚裂了一条的缝隙又重新合拢上。Charles像是听到本世纪最大的一个笑话，我就不该相信这人还能说出什么靠谱的东西，他咬咬牙，抬起另一只手一根根掰开了钳制住自己的手指。

“你他妈才怀孕了。”那双蓝色的眸子里的寒冰直直地刺了进来，Erik感觉自己被猛推了一下，Charles当着他的面甩上了门，像是那一晚的滑稽反射。

雨还在下，被淋透的半边肩膀和心里一样的冷。

接近午夜的时候他还没有睡着，翻来覆去地翻看着从前的短信，嘴硬着说“这还不是结局”终究只是自己一番情愿而已，Erik不愿意承认失败，但此时他的手指的确在“一键清空”上面徘徊。

割舍总要有个开始，他这样对自己说，下定决心按下时画面却突然变了颜色，清脆的铃声在房间内回荡，来电界面上那个再熟悉不过的名字划破了黑暗，明亮如梦境。

“怎么可能？”他猛地坐了起来，黑名单是再清晰不过的死刑，最近的几天他甚至没有再尝试去拨过这个号码，颤抖着划至接听后里面嘈杂的音乐声差点冲破耳膜：

“请问您是这个号码主人的朋友吗？他现在一个人喝醉了，恐怕需要人把他带回去。”陌生人的话语让Erik的太阳穴突突直跳，Charles，一个人，还喝醉了？更何况是个可能怀孕的Omega！他不敢再想象下去，匆匆问了地点就冲出了家门。

好在那家酒吧就在附近，推门进入时显然气氛正至顶峰，空气里乱七八糟的信息素混杂在一起，Erik不善地推开了几个醉醺醺又想贴上来的Omega，终于挤到了吧台旁看到了睡在一堆瓶子中间的人。后面的酒保见到他松了一口气：“您总算是来了，我就没见过这么能喝的Omega，一个人喝了一晚上，我还没劝几句就开始哭，边哭还边说您的名字，拦都拦不住。”

他换上一副好奇又试探的神色：“你们是一对吧？吵架了？”

“我们当然是。”Erik没心情多答，他弯腰企图把睡得正香的人抱起来，谁知摇晃间竟弄醒了他，睁开的蓝眼睛里显然还带着醉意：“Erik？你怎么在这？”

“要回答这个问题，”他抬手帮对方理理弄乱的衣领，“首先得问你为什么在这。”

“你别碰我！”手被一把打开，此时的Charles就是一只不讲理又浑身长刺的猫，他从高脚椅上跳下来，摇摇晃晃地差点撞到后面的人，Erik想去扶他却又被躲掉，他只好放缓了语气道：“你冷静一点，我先送你回家好不好？”

“冷静？”不知道哪个字惹到了他，明显醉得上头的人突然一愣，上前几步瞪了过来，“你要我怎么冷静？”

“我不是……”

“我又不知道你想干什么！一会那么关心我好像喜欢我一样，一会让你讲清楚你又不表白，磨磨唧唧的不像个Alpha！”他的眼眶红了一大片，连怒吼的声音都是哽咽。

“Charles。”Erik揉揉额头。

“我已经不想再喜欢你了，你干嘛又凑上来啊？”他掏出手机拍在对方身上，音量不减反增，“之前那么多次机会你都不把握，我甚至把你从黑名单里拉出来了，还是一个电话都没有！”

“Charles你……”Erik欲哭无泪。

“你又想说什么怀孕是吗？”他再逼近一步，一手扯开了领口的扣子，接着拉下衣服露出后颈的肌肤，“给我看清楚了！”偏过头将整颗腺体暴露在完全僵住了Alpha面前，一字一顿道：

“我！根！本！就！没！有！怀！孕！”

Omega甜美的香气浸染了整片空间，下一秒Erik便捂住Charles的嘴巴将他按进了怀里，手指包覆上那没被标记过的腺体的温度激得Omega不由自主地一颤，他努力克制住身体里翻腾着的欲望，低头凑近对方耳畔道：

“Charles，你发情了。”

—TBC—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没啥好说的，下一节是肉，很显然。


	8. Chapter 01.

所有的入学性教育课上都曾普及，如何保护并关怀身边的Omega，以及提前准备好抑制剂以便让他们安然度过发情期，但没有人曾经教导过，当你喜欢的人倒在你怀里发情，旁边又恰好还有一群虎视眈眈的Alpha时该怎么做。

像是什么易碎的制品掩于掌下，整个环抱着的就是一块散发着诱人香味的松软水果蛋糕，似乎轻轻一按就会有粘稠的芝士缓缓流出，Erik从未如此真情实感地诅咒过自己的裤子为什么该死的这么紧，他手上的动作还是小心翼翼，眼睛却凶狠地扫视了一圈几个蠢蠢欲动的酒鬼，警告他们趁早收回多余的视线与想法。

这是他的Omega，他的！冰冷的Alpha信息素释放了出来，澎湃的海风强势地宣誓着主权，过近的距离内刚刚意识到自己发情的人随即双腿一软，本就在方才的怒吼里消耗了大半的精力几乎尽数卸去，Charles咬紧牙关也没压住那声染着情欲的呻吟，环绕上肩膀与腰部的力道突然一紧，然后重心就被抬离了地面。

“——你！”他醉意未消，但垫在臀部下方的手臂显然是真实地惹人羞恼，被像幼儿一样的姿势竖着抱起时还能听见几声凑热闹的口哨，Charles的下巴磕在Erik的肩上，嘴里威胁的话刚出了个头就被堵了回去。

“搂紧我的脖子。”Alpha罕有的强硬态度激得他不由得一抖，在脑子思考之前便乖乖抬起了胳膊，鼻尖深深埋进了对方的衣领呼出一口气，他感觉拿捏着自己颈后脆弱器官的那只手在轻轻颤抖，与此同时有液体缓缓从双腿之间流下。

不妙。直到此刻Charles才昏昏沉沉地想，我的发情期怎么会提前了？

而另一位看似十分镇定的人实则慌得一批。

他在Charles变成一颗被香精浸透了的软糖前成功走出酒吧并把他扔进了车里——说是扔其实也不算，只是Charles实在像橡皮糖一样黏着自己不放手——“我得送你回家。”关上车门的瞬间他几乎要被高浓度的信息素勾到失去理智，旁边歪躺在座位里的人皮肤在昏暗的灯光下浮现着淡淡的粉色，汗水浸湿了额角的鬈发，嘴唇开合着如甜美的果实般等待着采撷，Erik咽了咽口水，探身过去按下那一侧窗玻璃的按钮，月光在机械声里落了进来。

不仅如此——同时凑近的还有一个柔软的重量，他骤然屏住了呼吸，Charles靠着他胸膛，抬起头时汪洋里有两轮澄澈的月亮，“不要回家。”他小声说道。

“那要什么？”玻璃还在落下，名为清醒的空气在慢慢涌入。

“你。”一点温润的湿意在下巴绽开，Omega得意地舔着嘴唇挤出一个单音节。

夜风透过完全敞开的车窗一股脑灌了进来，可实实在在升起的温度却再也无法消散，凌晨一点还是两点、路边会有几个行人……什么都不重要了，手顺着脖颈抚上了对方光洁的脸颊，Erik低下头，将唇畔的距离归尽于零。

没有人在这一刻闭上眼睛，蓝瞳与绿眸所勾勒出的毫无疑问都是深爱之人的身影，这远远不止是一个浅尝辄止的吻，他们都如汲取赖以生存的养分一般攫取着彼此的氧气，几声喘息偶尔自唇舌交缠间漏出，同交换的津液一起溶于水果软糖与凛冽海风的气息。

整个世界都只剩下了街边小小的车座，而全部的重心都落在了舌尖的吻里。

Erik在那时明白了，为什么总会有猎物跌进某些蹩脚的陷阱，如果诱饵是Charles的话，再明显的圈套他也会心甘情愿地一脚踩进去。没有什么毒品会比Omega的唇瓣更让人上瘾，他尝出了有白兰地的酒香，熏得自己的脑袋也要昏沉地醉过去，本就不算清醒的人更是在怀里化成了一滩水，攀附着送上灼热的心跳频率。

又一阵冷风吹过额角时情热终于降下了几分，或者是因为呼吸实在是有些难以接继，他们在黑暗里贴着鼻尖，从头到脚都是彼此的味道，“你，”许久后Charles突然开口，手指轻蹭着对方的喉结，几乎变了调的语句拖着长长的尾音，“他妈的别把手放在我肚子上啦。”

这真的是习惯使然。Erik愣了一下，噗嗤笑出了声，他想了想，赶在有醉鬼生气前还是又小声道：“Charles，你骂人的声音真好听。”

能不好听吗，能把平日斯文有礼的教授惹到此步也的确算是一种本事，但于他而言，还可以真切地把这人紧紧搂住，所得到的任何一句声音都无比珍贵。Charles吭了半晌，憋不出来回复便没什么威力地瞪着他，Erik瞅着那红到要烧起来了的耳朵根，眼眸暗了暗，忽然侧过脑袋将唇附上了对方脖后的腺体，Omega发出一声短促的惊叫，随即被刺入的牙齿与熟悉的信息素安抚了下来，那股来自身体深处的热似乎短暂地被隔离开，Alpha的气息从一点缓缓扩散，浸润了整个昏沉的大脑。

临时标记，Erik松下一口气，看着暂时安静下来的人，他做得还不错。毕竟总不能缩在路边的车里完成全套，他也无法保证自己能保持清醒，这种时候要是搞出个车毁人亡就太糟糕了，他扶着Charles给他系上安全带，又在手腕上咬了一口，抬脚踩下油门驶向了来时的路。

事实证明他这种水平的临时标记的确顶不了太久，几乎是大门关上的瞬间Charles就趁着他卸力的那一刻贴了上来，脑内的最后一点清明同样被烧了个干净，Erik在黑暗里只来得及圈上对方的腰，缠绕在一起的二人“砰”的一声撞向了门边的柜子，没有人喊疼，杂乱无章的吻顺着脖颈与下巴往上，嘴唇、牙齿、舌头，一片混乱里不知道谁的手在撕扯着衬衫的纽扣，他们踉踉跄跄地挪动着脚步，接着一起摔倒在了沙发上。

月光照进了屋内，Charles敞开的领口内裸露出大片的雪色肌肤，Erik的扣子也被解到了第三颗，他的手肘撑在对方的耳旁，俯下身近乎虔诚地在胸口落下一串吻痕，换来含混不清的几声带着醉意的呻吟，“等一下。”他突然想到了什么，猛地抬头站起了身。

而明显没反应过来的人手指还揪着他的衣角，“Erik……”Charles昏昏沉沉，只知道有股包围自己的安心气息被忽然抽离。“我马上就回来。”Erik咬咬牙掰开了对方的手，想想又凑过去亲了一口，“乖啊乖啊。”

这种安抚自然起不了什么用，但他又实在没把握Charles先前到底喝了多少，担心着明天醒来会不会头疼，Erik冲进了厨房倒了点水，又手忙脚乱地翻了好半天找出了解酒药，等到再回到沙发旁边时差点绊一跤，眼前的景象几乎要让他把杯子扔出去。

斜倚着靠垫的Omega紧闭着眼睛，已经湿透了的底裤堪堪褪了一半卡在膝弯，袖口挤进没办法完全打开的双腿间，两指吃力地探进了一片泥泞的洞口，湿濡的水声伴着喉咙里的抽泣，与乱窜的信息素一起冲击着他的大脑。Erik两步走过去蹲下身，努力平息着自己的声线：“先把药吃了，来。”

然而递到嘴边的杯子显然被无视了，睁开的蓝眼睛只有眼泪汪汪的委屈，“你为什么要走掉，”Charles瘪瘪嘴，另两只含在舌尖的手指使他说话有些不清，“你都不理我，我好难受……”

“吃了药就不难受了，”Erik的弦紧紧绷着，他有怀疑自己之前恶补的那一堆“如何成为好爸爸”就是为了在此刻派上用场，“听话Charles宝贝。”好言好语劝了几声总算起了些效果，但紧接着从小穴内抽出的手指就拉扯出了一条银丝，不用想都知道那里恐怕已经被开拓得松软温热，随时等待着更加粗壮之物的捅入。“不够……”对方又是一副要哭出来的表情。

Erik在确认药片被安然咽下的下一秒便把杯子连同理智丢到了一边，他一把捞起Charles把他那条碍事的内裤扯下，一手解放出自己快要爆炸的小兄弟一手探进了正在发情的Omega体内，完全毫不费力地便插入了三根手指，“这么想要吗？”他按压着敏感的内壁听见对方断断续续的呻吟，透明的情液顺着手腕缓缓流下，双腿被折成M形按压在胸口，只需一声“自己抱住”便能立即收到配合的反应，被发情期完全支配的人完全耽于铺天盖地的情欲之中，甚至在不多的填充物离开后也只是睁着圆圆的眼睛，听话地打开自己，努力张合着穴口的嫩肉乖乖等待着。Erik的耐心也走到了尽头，他半跪在沙发上，两手捏着Charles的臀瓣便沉身挺入，即使是完全准备好的小穴面对如此尺寸的肉棒仍存在一定困难，前端刚刚进入时他的额头上已浮现一层薄汗，湿热的软肉一层层收缩挤压着柱身，身下的人同样在小声地抽气。

“疼吗？”他低声问道，感觉有只手摸索着攀上了自己的胳臂。

“进来吧。”Charles答道，指尖陷入了皮肤。

没有什么邀请比得上这一句动人，再一次挺身后终于齐根没入，二人在那一瞬间皆是长长地吐出了一口气，从身体到灵魂都是完全契合的雀跃。Erik俯下身在他日思夜想的人的锁骨上缓慢地舔吻，进入的绵软深处温度高得吓人，没有被标记过，直到这时他才完全放下心来，那一番醉话的可信度实在值得商讨，他一直心怀忐忑地留着几分力，总算确认了Charles真的没有怀孕。

他几乎要笑出声来，又或许是不小心把所想的话说出了口，身下的人在被填满了的饕足感里睁大了眼睛，哑着声音瞪过来：“我都说过了我根本没有被标记过，你为什么一直不信！”

“我……”这件事情解释起来可就太漫长了，Erik当然无法在这种时刻组织起合适的语言，他抬起下巴欲去用亲吻直接堵住对方的嘴，却被偏着头直接躲开，泄愤似的一口咬在了肩膀上，“嘶——”吸着凉气控制住自己不去躲开，但顶在体内的灼热还是又深入了几分，正好碾磨在了某个要命的点上，一瞬间袭来的快感令Omega绷直了脚背泄出了一股情液，松了松牙齿便漏了几声颤抖的呻吟。

“呜……”被快感支配的泪从眼角滴落，Charles趴在自己的齿印上只能发出小声的泣音，“Erik我讨厌你。”

“我也爱你。”Alpha则这样答道，突然开始挺动着顶弄起刚刚的敏感之处，他也完全忍到了极点，对方白皙的皮肤上浮现出了青红的指印，他在惊叫声里顺着腰肢抚上了Omega胸前的两点，那里已经与半挂不挂的衣物布料摩擦到通红，颤巍巍地挺立在空气中像是等待着什么人的抚慰，手指按下时连穴肉都抽搐着搅紧了几分，“不要碰那里……”Charles牙齿陷入了下唇，含含糊糊地混杂着不成调的呻吟咕哝了两句。

“哪里？”这副身体实在是渴求了太久，每次的抽出都留恋似的收缩吸吮着柱身，不断流下的液体在交合之处滴落浸透了沙发的布料，Erik只能退回一半便又狠狠撞入，囊袋拍打得穴口都一片通红，他的捏住了一边的乳头微微扭转用力，“是这里——”接着另一边也被提起，画着圈搔刮蹭弄，“还是这里？”

自然不会有人回答他，Charles的眼圈哭得通红，性器操合的淫靡水声，升起又落下的高亢喘息，还有与抽插频率相同的咚咚心跳，两种信息素在室内飘散融合，仿佛生来就该如此契合亲密。

他们都是在风暴里飘摇的小舟，剩下唯一的联系就是相连的身体，Charles在又一次直捣中心的撞击抽噎着达到了高潮，大股温热的情液淋在Erik的顶端，润湿了整个柱身，连甚至都没有碰过的肉棒都喷出了点点白浊，他在混沌的白光里感到自己被抱了起来，对方还留在体内的部分由着重力瞬间顶入了不可思议的深度，但已经酸软的双腿完全使不上一点力气，他连“不要”都哑到喊不出来，只能任由处置地如洋娃娃般侵犯着移动。

Erik把他放在了床上，在察觉到腰部被双腿缠绕上时露出了看穿心意的微笑，他低下头又分享了一个狂乱到近乎窒息的吻，恶趣味地吸住对方柔软的舌头让他只能发出呜呜的哭吟，津液沿着姣好的下巴轮廓不受控制地划出晶亮的水痕，再被一一温柔地舔去，“对不起。”他突然出声道，眼底的人送来迷惑的目光：“什……”

但没有下一句了，重新开始的抽插比先前来得更加大开大合，所有的话语都变成了破碎的词句，情热攀升着来到了一个新的高度，已经高潮过一次的人即使是处在发情期也承受不住如此高频率的撞击，内壁大概已经被完全操熟了，会就这样变成Erik的形状吧，变成怎么都合不拢，只能容纳精液与快感的淫乱身体，Charles望着天花板，汗水沾湿了发黏在额头上，他什么都喊不出来，混乱的情欲冲击里有几滴冰凉的液体落在了自己的肩膀上，是什么——他吃力地偏过脑袋，落在视线里的分明是Alpha紧闭双眼的侧脸。

然后一切意识都消失了，Erik在最后一刻顶入了生殖腔，他睁开眼睛，颤抖着手抚上Omega的脸颊，“Charles，Charles，让我标记你可以吗？”

“如果，你明天还能记得的话，和我在一起好不好？”

水果软糖味的甜香在鼻尖飞舞缭绕，昏过去的人沉沉地睡着，只有安静。

Erik低吼一声，射出了精液。

—TBC—  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来想搞angry sex的，但查查实在太软了我写不出来呜呜呜呜呜  
> 顺便查查的发情期提前是因为喝了酒以及作息不规律以及万万特殊的吸♂引力


	9. Chapter 09.

Erik Lehnsherr做了个美梦。

他生活美满，事业有成，拥有市中心地段良好的住所，在最风华正茂的年纪娶到了一个星星般美丽的Omega，并共同孕育了他们爱情的结晶，每天晚上他都和爱人交缠着呼吸安然入眠，而旁边的婴儿床里就是和他母亲一样动人的孩子，当在晨光中醒来时，一睁眼就能看到沉睡的整个世界。

仅仅咫尺之隔的距离，伸手便可以碰到。他望着朝阳落在怀中人的发稍，想要凑近去捕捉那点暖意，Omega蓬松的发丝柔软又明亮，他会睁开那双令人沉醉的蓝眸吗，睡意朦胧地低语着小声埋怨，又或者撒着娇想再睡一会？Alpha勾起唇角，抬手轻轻一捞，颜色与光影便都在那一刹那化为了碎片，飘散着撕裂了现实。

床的另一侧空空荡荡，什么也没有。

酒精，亲吻，汽车座椅，混合水果的软糖香气，记忆瞬间涌入，Erik猛地坐了起来，空气里还有未散尽的信息素，如果不是这样他真的要怀疑昨晚的一切也是一场梦。

Charles不在。认识到这个事实时每一分含有Omega香味的空气都成了折磨，身畔的余温在掌心游走，一如黑夜里沉睡于怀中的钦慕之人，什么都没有，什么也抓不住，就像那些收不到答复的问句一样。

所以这就是回答了吗，Erik苦笑，和在早上茫然地苏醒比起来，似乎还算更体面一些的结局，他缓慢地做了一个深呼吸，揉了把发酸的鼻头，挺好的，Charles留下了足够的空间，自己也……

“……对，我刚刚醒，晚上没回家……”

有声音从门外若隐若现地传来，床上的人愣住了。

“是发情期，你别急我现在没事了，要不然怎么能接电话……”

似一束光照进了阴暗的海底，心脏难以抑制地咚咚狂跳，Erik一把捞起件睡袍就跳下了床，冲出房间时一只袖子还没穿好，“Charles……啊！”他不敢置信地喊道，后一声是脑袋撞在门框上的吃痛。

站在客厅里的人只上身穿了件明显过大的衬衫，被吓了一跳转过身来时手里的电话还没有放下：“……放心我没遇见谁就我自己一个，等会让Hank去接你……Erik？？？你能不能把衣服穿好！”

视线里揉着额头眼泪都要掉下来了的Alpha睡袍完全敞开着，空空荡荡地挂在肌肉匀称的肩膀上，再向下看则是流畅的腰线与结实的腹肌，还有早上格外精神的……嘶，他匆忙移开了视线，感觉脸要烧了起来，却还端着一片空白的大脑慌乱地解释：“不是，Raven你听我说这是个意外，虽然Erik确实在但是……Raven，Raven？”

另一头的女孩气急败坏地丢下一句“Charles Xavier我再管你的感情生活我就去死”便挂了电话，Omega拿着发出嘟嘟忙音的手机埋怨似的又抬眼望向罪魁祸首：“你大早上干什么呢？”

但之后的话就全被堵进了喉咙口，Erik几步走来伸手便把他按进了怀里，“你没走。”他俯身让脑袋埋在对方肩头，梦呓似的喃喃一句，“你没走。”

“我当然没走。”像是被什么险些抛弃的大型犬可怜兮兮地抱住，Charles莫名有些想笑，他伸手从后面绕上了Alpha的肩头安慰似的轻抚，“我衣服都还在地上，是不是傻。”

此刻再次谈及昨晚的话题莫名有些脸红，Erik突然惊醒般一僵，急忙抬头看向他：“对了Charles你昨晚一个人在酒吧突然发情了，我实在没有办法才……”

“我记得。”Charles按住了他的唇，眼神稍稍游移，想想还是把脸藏进对方的胸口小声道，“谢谢你了。”

这个时候要是答一句“不用谢，是我应该做的”也太诡异了！但Omega毛茸茸的小脑袋就贴在自己身前，话语间唇畔的吐息在皮肤上暧昧地游走，Erik感觉大脑内在噼里啪啦地放鞭炮，哪里都闪着红光，好在没等他发表什么奇怪言论对方便迅速转移了话题：“我已经和学校请过假了，顺便帮你也请了。”

他这才想起来今天是工作日，自己一向引以为豪的规律生物钟显然也失了灵，“一起请的吗？”他轻笑一声，也不知道那些学生要是听说Charles和他同时请了假，又要脑补出什么剧情。

“怎么可能。”Charles大概也是想到了这一点，同样笑了出来，“我是发情期，难道你也是？”

我可以是照顾发情期的你，他心道，顿了几秒稍稍松开了紧抱住对方的手又上下扫视了一番：“你穿得也太少了，早上虽然不算太凉，好歹也注意一点。”

“Erik，”又是这个话题，Charles抬头看向他，揉了揉太阳穴，“要我再重复一遍吗，我没有……”

“你没有怀孕。”Erik抢先答道，“我知道，这个问题我们已经确定过了。”

“不，这个问题我们真的该从头捋一捋。”Charles放下手叹了口气，对方则冲他眨了眨眼睛：

“我们可以边吃饭边谈，前提是你把衣服穿好。”

他最终还是撂下一记轻瞪，选择了妥协：“可以，但你也是。”

实事求是地来说，Erik的手艺真的不错，Charles甚至纠结了一下是先吃饭还是先吐槽他的心路历程，但在听完对方的一连串推论后还是忍不住出了声：“所以，你因为一股特别的香味就断定我怀孕了？”

“你后来还干呕了。”Erik补充道。

“但香味依然是主要原因。”

“那倒没错。”他不得不承认。

“我真是服了你了，Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles最后吞下一口煎蛋，“怀孕Omega的特殊信息素是越来越浓的，早期根本淡到几乎闻不到，你的生理知识都是跟谁学的？”

他最后一句本是感叹，但没想到对方真的思考片刻后做出了回答：“你。”

“啊？”

“我去听过你一次课，你在课上说的。”

所以这一切还得怪我自己？Charles简直哭笑不得：“我上课也说得很细好不好，你有没有认真听？”

Erik回忆着当时课上的内容，能想起最清晰的内容只剩了Omega一张一合的红润唇瓣，“说实话，没有。”他诚实道。

“你要是我的学生我一定给你挂科。”对方则愤愤道，看上去恨不得把手里的叉子扎进他的脑袋，“太搞笑了，这么多天我和你在一起，连一次冰淇淋都没吃上！结果你告诉我就是因为你觉得我是个脆弱的怀孕Omega？你就没想过那孩子的父亲是谁？难道我可以自己生吗？”

他顿了顿，在对面人突然心虚的目光里反应了过来：“等等，所以你那时候打了Hank就是因为……”

“我错了。”Erik·认错超快·Lehnsherr立即道。

这个话题是聊不下去了，更要命的是Charles发现自己心里其实升不起多少真正责怪对方的念头，他叹了不知道第多少次气，接着猛然又想起来了一件事：“那你一直接近我，其实根本原因是想保护我？”

“不是，”向前倾了倾身，那双灰绿色的眸子专注地望过来，“根本原因是我喜欢你。”

叉子落在盘子里发出清脆的碰撞声，Charles的牙齿陷进了下唇，胸腔里的心跳彻底失去了频率。

“可你没有标记我。”他轻声说。

“对。”

“所以，为什么？”

那个没有人留得住理智的夜晚，面对深爱的处于发情期的Omega，甚至可能是唯一的一次机会，是什么让你在最后一刻忍了下来？

“因为……我喜欢你，或者说，爱你。”Alpha在不解的目光里说了下去，“我希望你能得到幸福，有没有孩子也好，不管孩子的父亲是谁也好，包括我在其中处于什么样的身份，这些都不应该对你造成困扰。你值得一切美好的东西，Charles，就算我真的想成为你的Alpha，这件事也该你清醒地做出决定。”

“想一想，如果我真的标记了你，你现在还会坐在这吗？”

Charles没有说话，他还记得早上醒来时发现身处Erik怀抱的惊愕，而当记忆全部涌现后更是有想杀了昨晚的自己的冲动，但身体的情况却明明白白地表明了根本没有被标记的事实。庆幸还是遗憾多一些，他说不上来，只是确实，如果发现的情况是被标记，他一定无法冷静地坐在这里听对方描述那些前因后果与深情告白。

在濒临爆发之时生生退出生殖腔，需要多强大的意志力，或者说，爱意？他望向对方，感觉眼眶有些发热：“你会成为一个好的父亲的，Erik。”

Erik低下了头：“我连一个好男友都算不上。”

“事实上，”Charles伸出双手温柔地捧起他的脸，让那双黯淡下去的眼眸再次与自己相接，“我也没什么当好男友的经验，不如我们一起试一试？”

有更温热的掌心覆上了手背，他试探着小声道：“然后，其实我的发情期还没有完全过去，你想不想……”

没有人会不想。Erik闭上眼，探身含住了Omega蜜糖般的嘴唇。

\------------一年后，泽维尔庄园-----------

蓝天白云与草地，五彩的气球和交谈甚欢的宾客好友，再俗套不过的婚礼场景，年轻的遗传学教授瞅着自己的未婚夫第三十五次整理了自己的领结，终于忍不住开口：“放松点，Erik，它不会掉的，我也不会丢。”

但牵着自己的那只手依然没有放开，手心的汗还有增多的趋势，“你没有告诉我你家有一座城堡，还有一堆能在报纸和电视上读到名字的亲戚。”Erik闭了闭眼睛，“说真的Charles，我不懂你为什么要跑去当教授，你甚至可以自己开一个学校！”

“我去那里是为了遇见你。”Charles帮他擦擦额头上的汗，旁边的Raven听见做出个假装呕吐的表情：“一天天的什么时候才能够。”

一年过去了，这位总算能稍微缓和一些面对Erik的态度，不再揪着“你用了一个晚上就把我哥拐走”的事情不放了，“但我还是要说，你们俩也太快了，我和Hank都还没开始考虑呢！”她转向正在偷笑的Charles，“你别笑！就是你太由着他！”

“但我们总不能把孩子打掉吧。”Omega轻轻地说，手放在还不明显的小腹上，流转的眼波里全是温柔的爱意。

“是啊，毕竟Erik都亲自跑去威胁校长了。”另一道声音插了进来，Emma端着杯酒加入了话题，她今天似乎还特意做了指甲，亮晶晶的甲片在阳光下闪着钻石般的光泽。

“我没有。”当事人忍不住出声反驳道。

“如果不让Charles继续教学的话我会一起辞职，同时终止并转移所有研究课题，”她模仿着Alpha恶狠狠的语气笑道，“确实是相当大胆的‘威胁’。” 

“结果没想到Charles根本不受这项规定约束，校董事会有一半都是泽维尔家的人。”Raven没忍住笑出了声，难得有嘲笑Erik的机会，谁都不想放过，被复述了尴尬往事的人本想说点什么，但看见身旁的爱人也笑得开心，摇摇头还是闭上了嘴。

“总之你们还是注意一点，毕竟Charles现在已经怀孕了，什么都要小心。”笑声渐息后Emma总结道，对面的人闻言咧了咧嘴角：“没事，这个我有经验。”

“你那点哪算。”Charles用胳膊肘撞了撞他，抬眼嗔怪道，“还好意思提。”

“所以我们得积累更多次。”Erik冲他眨眨眼睛。

什么经验？唯二纳闷的两位女性望着那咬着耳朵传递眼神的两人，也实在没兴趣深入询问，恰在此时钟声悠然敲响，远处的人群传来了阵阵欢呼，“快点吧，婚礼要开始了。”有人跑过来催促着。

于是十指相扣，步伐迈出，大门款款开启，又一对相爱的人即将走入礼堂。

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！  
> 应该会有两个番外（对这个人甚至还没开始写就想好了番外x），一篇是解释电梯事件的校内八卦论坛体，还有一篇是婚后孕期/孕后车（具体什么时期我没决定），嗯。


	10. 救命，是拉郎cp的春天要来了吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 论坛体番外一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名冷cp扣糖记（不是  
> 是咕了好久的论坛体番外，因为极不擅长起网名因此部分用户名称借用了微博的姐妹们。  
> 还是觉得自己不擅长写论坛体，真的是最后一次了。

校内论坛>匿名区>八卦版  
救命，是拉郎cp的春天要来了吗

1#今天我cp结婚了吗  
如题，我现在真的难以平复激动的心情，没想到在这个要人命的学期末尾，我搞了快一年的拉郎cp居然能把糖按在我的脸上摩擦【流泪猫猫头.jpg】，我好了我好了我真的好了！这是对我今天早上睡过头的额外补偿吗？真的这样的话能不能用每天的早八换我cp每天都发糖啊！不管怎样让我喘口气再说呜呜呜

2#林奈  
抱着吃瓜的心情点进来，连瓜皮都没啃到，现在的八卦版人与人之间还存在信任吗

3#栗蓉西多士  
dd楼上，最讨厌这种说话说一半的！快放锤

4#宸衷  
虽然但是，每天早八未免太残忍了点，楼主这磕的什么冷cp啊好惨（战术后仰）

5#专业吃瓜  
同2l，三行字一没有大名二没有石锤，带灌水大师啊，妙。

6#父母爱情不要钱白给  
不不不，虽然只有三行字，但加上标题，拉郎，一年，冷cp，已经很明显了不是吗？除了那对我想不出别的答案了（推眼镜）

7#生花间  
啊，楼上说的难道是……确实，能光靠拉郎维持一年的热度，也就只有那一对能做到了吧（但冷也是真的冷，抱团哭泣

8#七七是爱哭鬼  
我也想到了，虽然说入坑即终点但有一说一颜值身材是真的绝配啊！死对头的设定就很带感！孩子磕了都说好！顺便楼主平复好了没啊快放瓜！

9#今天我cp结婚了吗  
我来了我来了，不好意思刚刚抱着闺蜜嚎了一会，主要是平时连同框都求不到实在是太难得了我哭泣。  
本来这只是一个平淡无奇的早上，除了本人不幸起迟了只能一路狂奔去教室，又恰好错过了一班电梯只好跑去另一头碰运气之外。但是！就在我捧着手里的小面包呆滞地祈求上苍时，神明大概觉得这个孩子今早受的苦足够多了，他带来了一辆载着我cp一方的教师专用梯，然后把我cp的另一方推到了门口，你们真的难以想象那个场面有多么偶像剧，反正不管他们之间有没有产生火花，站在中间的我先爆炸了。

10#canne-de-Kafka  
什么什么什么我被朋友火速拽来磕糖——有生之年那对也能有这么热乎的新瓜吗？同蹲了一年多要饿死在坑里了，楼主确定不是自己做梦太多以至于混淆现实了吗（没有冒犯楼主的意思

11#月迷津渡  
？这cp名是什么不可说的禁忌吗，拉郎的话不就是物理系的Lehnsherr教授和生物系新来的Xavier教授嘛，除了刚开学那几天Xavier取代了“最具魅力教授榜单”上的Lehnsherr以外，好像也没什么能磕的点了吧（虽然确实这两位颜值都可以），路人真实困惑。

12#阿源源源源源源  
11l都提到颜值了居然还没磕到吗？同样是单身未婚，一个Alpha一个Omega，性格天差地别，站在一起不谈恋爱简直就是浪费啊！而且我们也不是没有糖嘛（倔强），出门右转<细数颜值cp除了颜值以外的那些事……>，真的入股不亏！  
顺便小声说一句，一看你就不是他们俩的学生才这么大胆，我们顶天也就叫叫EC，小心被教务处请去喝茶（溜走

13#elliott_hernando  
先亲一口12l的姐妹，我就是被Snow大大的那篇入坑科普拉入了EC的坑（那会还叫颜值cp呢哈哈），不过说实在的这对糖确实没几颗，要不怎么能到现在都是拉郎……这次楼主的瓜是保真的话应该就是他们第七次相遇了（说到这里怎么突然心酸起来了）

14#不早起不改名  
等一下等一下等一下，楼主是在A楼北侧④梯吗，我突然开始怀疑自己是不是乱入了什么直播现场？

15#莫竺呀  
！另一位目击者出现了吗？快快快为我们报道一下现场状况x（顺便楼主又去哪了啊）

16#不早起不改名  
现场就是很多人，不知道你们有没有经历过离早课只有两分钟却没电梯的绝望，总之就是一堆沙丁鱼想挤进罐头的状况，但是现在好像只有要刷卡的教师专用梯能用，我前面的人太多了看不清楚，确定的是的确能闻到一股像铁锈的味道。

17#Lexdeny  
铁……锈？

18#课堂小测饶我狗命  
铁锈！！！是万磁王啊！宇宙第一A的Alpha！还有严谨一点是凛冽的海风与钢铁的味道哦

19#万磁王的头号情敌  
楼上惊现万粉？这开玩笑一样的中二外号叫出来好羞耻啊哈哈哈哈

20#课堂小测饶我狗命  
>回复19#万磁王的头号情敌  
顶着这个名字好像也没什么立场吧，我看还是X教授对你们太温柔，想我上次就去八卦了一句，之后整整一个星期的课堂小测都被Lehnsherr教授盯得超紧，简直噩梦……但我还是爱他！

21#今天我cp结婚了吗  
不好意思刚刚lz去捡掉在地上的下巴了，早起姐妹没错的就是这个位置！我感觉今Lehnsherr教授看起来心情不太好，还是Xavier教授先打的招呼（再次尖叫不愧是学院之光的Charles Xavier整层楼都要被他的笑容照亮了），然后！我眼睁睁看着Lehnsherr教授他回答了！接着走进去了！同一个电梯！你们懂吗！那么小的空间！站在一起！

22#不早起不改名  
好不容易挤到前排……虽然认真说来万磁王他只是站在X教授的侧后方而已，但是我完全理解楼主的心情，我现在就一个想法：孤A寡O，机会难得，请你们立刻做爱。

23#Marlenechencheng  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊第七次同框石锤了，而且这是他们最接近的一次了吧，@Snow大大快来见证历史x

24#真的好好笑哦  
对不起，我真的被楼上的激动笑到了，不就是打招呼一起坐电梯嘛，正常同事都会有啊，未免太一惊一乍了吧。还有Lehnsherr教授什么时候看起来心情好过啊？

25#再苟一天的鱼222  
看着茫然的24l就仿佛看见了当初的自己，一看这位就没有常驻八卦区，不知道可以载入EC糖榜之首的蹭课事件嘛，专业毫无关系的一位教授翘了自己的课去蹭了另一位教授的课，除了爱情我想象不出别的解释，据当时一起上课的同学说，从来没看见Lehnsherr露出过那么愉快的笑容，就一个词：一见钟情。

26#刀仔  
然后他们就没有更加亲密的接触了，连在餐厅吃饭都故意要避开，EC就此从最热cp沦落为了拉郎cp

27#果酒害人  
26l一定要这么残忍的捅刀吗（。

28#小熊软糖青青青青青  
给26l邮寄刀片（不是

29#你在外面有了猫  
大家不要突然丧啊？！看看标题今天是我们的春天啊！就像25l说的，他们所属学院都不一样，教室也在不同层的两头，居然这都能遇见，我觉得要么是有隐情要么就是命运的安排。

30#小英要吃胡萝卜吗  
好想知道后续，楼主能跟进报道吗？

31#今天我cp结婚了吗  
Wkeugbvmrptihuqkjwb

32#课堂小测饶我狗命  
？什么情况，楼主深入虎穴被Lehnsherr教授扔出去了？（想起来了上次还没开口请求他帮我刷卡就被一眼瞪怂的经历

33#万磁王的头号情敌  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼32l三秒，虽然知道万磁王人不坏而且教学水平很高，但有时候他真的吓人，相比起来还是X教授温柔一点。

34#不早起不改名  
我大概知道楼主出了什么事……楼上说的没错Xavier教授真的很温柔，他让我们别犹豫都上电梯吧帮我们刷卡，所以现在所有人都在拼命往里挤，啊啊啊啊我的包！这电梯真的不会超载吗？

35#洛亚方粥  
那么，这是不是意味着他们可能有更加亲♂密的接触呢？

36#秋名山最酷的崽  
狭小空间，零距离，汗水，环绕的呼吸，贴合的皮肤，想逃脱却又逃脱不掉的禁锢，信息素的交缠

37#G金先生  
把零距离换成负距离就是一辆车了，给楼上递笔

38#今天我cp结婚了吗  
我终于把拿手机的手抽出来了，单手打字有点慢抱歉。你们不知道刚刚短短半分钟的拥挤内我完成了怎样的壮举，凭借着靠前的地理优势，我成功带着人流把Xavier教授和Lehnsherr教授挤到了一起，前胸贴后背啊！Lehnsherr教授一低头都能给Xavier教授做个临时标记了！

39#林奈  
临时标记哈哈哈哈哈哈好形象，不过谁顶得住怀里的Xavier啊，反正我要是Alpha我就忍不住（危险发言）

40#不早起不改名  
我也进来了，感觉电梯里气氛有点莫名的尴尬，以及这样一看EC的身高差真的完美！36l说的一点毛病都没有，特别是最后一个信息素，现在满电梯都是铁锈， 啊不，凛冽的海风与钢铁的味道和水果软糖以及巧克力的甜香，即使我是个Beta也能闻出来的浓郁，真诚提问，正常的Alpha和Omega的信息素味道会这么明显吗？

41#小英要吃胡萝卜吗  
Xavier教授的学生赶来回答：不会。一般只有特别激动或者紧张的时候会加速分泌，那么我们合理怀疑……

42#洛亚方粥  
他们做过了。

43#再苟一天的鱼222  
？楼上未免跳了太多啦！心动还差不多。

44#专业吃瓜  
不对啊，X教授的信息素不是果味软糖的味道吗，巧克力什么鬼，电梯里还有别的A或O？

45#今天我cp结婚了吗  
额……也许，是因为我在吃我的早饭巧克力面包？（探头）我也觉得信息素实在浓郁过头了，而且现在Lehnsherr教授盯着Xavier教授脖子看得也太专注了，你不会真的想要标记他吧？这是可以播的内容吗？（捂脸）心动了也不一定要表现在脸上啊！

46#生花间  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主边吃早饭还边直播着实不容易，个人感觉万磁王就是闷骚类型，看上去挺性冷淡说不定内心已经暗恋X教授一年多了【滑稽.jpg】

47#栗蓉西多士  
真路人爬楼爬到现在插一句话……我有点懵，不是一直大家都说万磁王和X教授是死对头吗？本来物院和生院就不对付，空降的X教授的课又和万磁王排在了同一节导致大量公选学生分流，那个魅力榜单我不清楚，但是他们性格完全是两个极端吧！当时我真的以为万磁王听X教授的课是要去打架的，怎么，原来是爱情吗？？？【奇怪的知识增加了.jpg】

48#Marlenechencheng  
死对头是外界流行说法啦，相爱相杀它不香吗？引用Snow大大的一句话：“总觉得性格这么迥异的Alpha和Omega不是该吵架就是该恋爱”，既然没有明确冲突那不就是爱情吗（虽然也没有明确的糖）

49#宸衷  
哇楼上也看了Snow大大的那个恋爱可能性分析贴吗！真的是继颜值cp以外的另一个镇圈之宝了，从人物关系到性格分析，特别是万磁王的部分，简直就是身边人写出来的！我每每看到开头的“Erik是喜欢Charles的吧，有没有这种可能呢？”都要流泪大喊可能可能绝对可能。

50#七七是爱哭鬼  
说起来Snow大大的身份也是个谜，只知道魅力教授排行榜是她搞的，这学期的评选刚刚结束就开始推EC了呢

51#阿源源源源源源  
她似乎活跃了好几年了，我大一她就在了，怀疑不是学生。

52#canne-de-Kafka  
歪楼了啊歪楼了啊，说好了论坛不猜身份呢。还是聊EC吧，虽然我们可以假设他们在互相暗恋但确实交集不多啊，这都几分钟了，电梯还没到吗，记得Lehnsherr教授的教室楼层好像低一点？

53#elliott_hernando  
正要说呢，由于几乎每层都要停今天慢了一点，但还是到了，万磁王不得不走了啊。

54#莫竺呀  
唉，同框结束了，今天的美梦也要醒了吗。

55#果酒害人  
也不知道我们要靠这次的糖活多久。

56#今天我cp结婚了吗  
没事，有了第一次就有第二次，我现在看Xavier教授给Lehnsherr教授挪地方时摩擦的衣角都是恋恋不舍的，呜呜呜呜呜呜，春天一定回来的，我相信一定……………………？

57#栗蓉西多士  
？？？

58#小熊软糖青青青青青  
怎么了……吗？

59#今天我cp结婚了吗  
……我陪你去同一层吧

60#不早起不改名  
……那真是谢谢了

61#生花间  
？

62#Marlenechencheng  
？

63#你在外面有了猫  
？

64#小英要吃胡萝卜吗  
？

65#刀仔  
什么？两位直播员是一起掉线了吗？这两句话什么意思？

66#父母爱情不要钱白给  
艹！我突然有个大胆的想法，不会是Lehnsherr要陪Xavier去同一层吧？？？这直播员不傻我都要傻了，球球你们快告诉我不是我在瞎猜瞎磕！

67#不早起不改名  
恭喜66l，答对了。

68#canne-de-Kafka  
！！！！！！！

69#Lexdeny  
我迅速确认了日期不是愚人节

70#你在外面有了猫  
今天的太阳依然从东方升起

71#神奇对象在哪里  
我还是没有对象。

72#今天我cp结婚了吗  
我刚刚差点把手里的面包扔地上。

73#月迷津渡  
莫名好笑，你们是一起激动过头大脑过载了吗？

74#不早起不改名  
我已经丧失语言能力去描述此时的感受了，真的，我看着他们俩一起离开的背影，心中突然有了老母亲般的欣喜。

75#G金先生  
话不多说，给大家表演一个啊啊绝技（此处省略10086个啊）

76#秋名山最酷的崽  
救命啊我已经抑制不住自己的脑洞了！为什么突然态度亲密？为什么折返？为什么要陪同？为什么顺理成章地答应？这究竟是亲密距离的心动感还是压抑已久的爆发，EC的窗户纸还有没有！我想来想去唯一的答案就是他们相爱了，请各位把ECszd打在公屏上普天同庆！

77#真的好好笑哦  
ECszd

78#父母爱情不要钱白给  
ECszd

79#神奇对象在哪里  
ECszd

80#雾失楼台  
ECszd

81#栗蓉西多士  
ECszd  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
520#Snow  
辛苦了，已经确认以上全部属实，最后给大家爆个新瓜，当事人描述：“Charles可能怀孕了。”  
管理员将此贴改名为<从冬入春，因为爱情>


	11. 水乳交融

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外二  
> 预警：孕期play/水下play/乳交/bj/颜射

\------------------------------------------  
Erik“啪”的一声合上了电脑。

坐在床尾的人手一抖，腰间的衣带差点滑落，“Erik，”他转过头去抢先开口道，“不管你又在哪里看到了什么新方法，我都是一句回答，想都别想。”

“不行。”年轻的Alpha神情凛然，“孕期乳房护理非常重要，按摩操必须每天都做。”他想了想，又补充了一句；

“就当是为了孩子。”

-

Charles最近有点烦恼。

同任何刚刚怀孕的Omega一样，异常的激素分泌总会导致某些时候过于敏感，当然作为一位遗传学教授来说他自然能列出一长页的解决办法，但当真正实施在自己身上时却又阻碍重重，其中之一便是他的同事兼Alpha，三个月前刚刚“晋升”为父亲的Erik Lehnsherr先生。

拜未交往时期的某件乌龙事件所赐，Erik仿佛憋了一口气似的，想要在Omega的孕期证明自己足够游刃有余，如果说Alpha天生的占有欲本就在这时期上了一个台阶，加上疯涨的保护欲与责任感，Charles某些时候觉得自己像是在提前为带孩子做体验，还是很不讲理的那种。

哦，当然，孩子可不会提出什么“孕期乳房护理方案”。

他还记得Erik首次提起这件事是在一周前的某个午后，自己刚刚午睡醒来就看到捧着厚厚一叠资料的Alpha坐在床边一脸愁容：“Charles，我忘了一件事。”

心中一惊，未消散的困意立即全部溜走，他在那个瞬间甚至脑补出了对方身负巨债而债主恰好就是自己亲戚一类的狗血故事，然而接下来的半小时Erik却在床头发表了一通关于孕早期乳房发育的报告，详尽程度毫不亚于上个月他的研究成果展示，“总之，我们已经耽误了两个多月，必须从现在开始就进行护理。”最后一句结束得也相当铿锵有力，让人毫不怀疑他的认真程度。

“Erik，亲爱的，如果你是还在为前天的那件事吃醋，我保证下次不会发生。”Charles揉揉太阳穴，尽量让自己语气温和一些。某些方面的确没错，怀孕导致了乳房的进一步发育，乳头也更加刺激敏感，他前天在讲课时穿了件略显单薄的贴身毛衣，直到下课后才得知某些不老实的学生一节课都在盯着凸起的那两点看，而不知如何听说这件事的Erik差点掀了教室，并在之后买了一打背心监督他每天穿好，基本上是落实了“护妻狂魔”的名声。

“我不是。”Erik探身在他额头上亲了一口，“但乳房护理真的非常重要，你也想让我们的孩子喝到足够多的奶吧？”

孩子，又是孩子。这的确是个相当不错的砝码，作为男性Omega本身在产乳方面就存在一些劣势，一番劝说后Charles终于将信将疑地点了头——然后就被一连串的热敷按摩、乳头按摩、乳房保健按摩操晃了个应接不暇。

是的，Erik自己搞了一套详细的方案，真的难以想象德国男人在这种事情上也会严肃得过分，Charles不止一次在清晨被来自胸前的挤压感弄醒，“抹托、揉搓、指按、揉拿……”一边咕叨着奇怪的名词一边做着更加奇怪的动作，Alpha坚持要亲自动手负责，而刚刚发育了两个多月的胸肉不过是一手便能包覆的量而已，微微挺立的乳尖被夹在指缝之间，随着起伏的软肉一起被拉扯扭动，安静的呼吸喷在颜色渐深的乳晕上，微微低头就能看到对方骨节分明的大掌下漏出的奶豆腐般的质感，Charles常常咬着下唇闭眼装睡，但总会有那么一两句乱了节奏的嘤咛，将清晨时分的耳根都染成了玫瑰粉。

不合时宜。他一遍遍警告自己，本来的目的就是孕期按摩而已，莫名其妙有了反应算怎么回事？可事实就是早期的乳头敏感度大幅增加，连平日里衣物布料的摩擦都会激得一抖，更别提这样刻意又到位的揉捏按摩了。脸皮薄的Omega犹豫了几天也没好意思开口，“因为按摩得太舒服了所以不如干脆再用力一点”？光是想想脸就要红了一半，说不定Erik根本没想那么多呢，他考虑再三，决定还是从源头出发，索性完全拒绝这种无异于隔靴搔痒的行为。

——当然“完全”是不可能的，又几句后Charles将浴袍一拢，起身匆匆前往了浴室。门关上的瞬间他长抒了一口气，手指顺着敞开的前襟抚上了乳头，那里覆着一层晶亮又粘稠的水光，只是轻轻一刮便颤抖着润湿了整片乳晕。

“嗯啊……”他闭上眼睛狠心将手腕一扭，瞬间袭来的快感几乎完全冲散了理智，空气里Omega信息素的味道混合着孕期特有的甜腻，再夹杂有一丝不易察觉的淡香，答案已经十分明显了。

是初乳，不知道是不是那些按摩真的起了效，但他确实溢奶了。

-

Erik最近也有点烦恼。

抛开每天例行思考的“我老婆太招人喜欢了怎么办”、“如何合理驱逐比自己小十几岁的情敌”等等问题，他自认为在照料怀孕Omega方面表现得充实又出色，“为了孩子”这句话常被他用来劝服Charles进行好好吃饭一类的事情，但实际它的激励效果在自己身上更加显著——属于自己和Charles的孩子，单单是想到这一点，Alpha几乎半夜醒时都能笑出声。 

当然，任何事情有利有弊，怀孕初期的近三个月来他们几乎没有任何深层次的身体交♂流，早已契合习惯了的身体哪能满足于偶尔的缓慢磨蹭，无论是自我发泄还是简单粗暴的冷水澡都赶不上实实在在温香软玉般的Omega身体，光是每天清晨边闻着怀里的甜香边抑制冲动就能耗掉一大半的意志力。不知道Charles有没有孕期敏感，但Erik总觉得自己压抑的那点情绪在无辜的学生眼里，已经成了“Alpha孕期敏感”的一大有力佐证。

我只是在负起应尽的责任！他这样想着，同时继续每天搜罗各种《Omega怀孕时Alpha不可不做的100件事》，直到提出“乳房护理”的那天，事情终于转向了不太对劲的方向。

起初一切正常，他努力把手下的动作归于某种规范化的流程，就像练习时对着的毛线球一样（是的，他甚至偷偷提前练习了），但你总不能指望一个Alpha不会对自己的Omega产生反应，真实又温暖的体温、柔软滑弹的皮肤、小巧可爱的乳头，以及萦绕在鼻尖的信息素的甜香，孕后的Charles本就比平日更加甜美，Erik听着他唇间偶尔漏出的喘息，就觉得从头皮一路麻到了龟头。

但直接提出未免也太奇怪了，仿佛这事从头开始就是别有用心似的，对方几次听到不同方案时都有点抗拒，他也不得不把心思一藏再藏。轻叹了一口气，想到几分钟前坐在床脚的人影，略显宽大的浴袍根本遮不住胸前的丰盈，深色的乳头在半透明的布料上顶出了两个小突起，对自己的吸引力浑然不觉的Omega大咧咧地伸了个懒腰，丢下句“我去洗澡”便先一步溜走，留他一个人在原地愣了好半天。

不会真的是我太变态了吧。Erik将头埋进Charles刚刚坐过的床单里，混合的果香顺着呼吸争先恐后地蹿进了鼻孔，精神还没放松几分便突然听见了来自浴室的一声惊呼——怎么回事？他立即弹起来两步冲了过去，没怎么经过大脑地直接扭开了门：

“Charles……Charles？”

是今早的春梦没有完全醒透还是午间的困意还未消散，Erik睁大了眼睛，后半句话生生变了个调。

热气升腾的空间内，顺着水痕与呻吟，靠在浴池边半眯着眼睛揉捏自己乳房的Omega，连头发丝都渗出了一股娇意，“Erik？”闻声睁眼的人明显慌了神，匆忙间却直接狠狠拉扯了一把粉色的尖端，“呜啊……”夹了几分羞耻般的颤抖，晴空般的蓝眸湿漉漉地望了过来。

“我想到了一种新的水下按摩法。”顺着嘴边溜出来句话，Erik的大脑只剩下一片空白，“你想试试吗，Charles？”

-

有时候的心照不宣其实是在掩饰各自的心里有鬼。

Charles早就把衣物丢到了一边，站在门口的Erik也仅仅穿着件同款的单薄浴袍，仰望的视角里Alpha肌肉结实的大腿间已经被顶起了相当的高度，凛冽海风般的信息素伴着水汽贴上游走在体侧，他下意识咽了咽口水，捧着双乳迷迷糊糊地点了个头，然后才想起去遮挡胸口已经干涸的奶痕。

而这些在Erik眼里就成了实打实的诱惑，在爱人面前不着寸缕有种羞耻与兴奋夹杂的快感，而微微隆起的小腹加上主动托起的乳房更添了几分神圣掩盖下的淫乱，他两下就扯掉了衣带将浴袍随手甩开，大步走去将Charles打横抱起——哦，他的身体真的很热——“地上太凉了，我们先进去”，接着便跨进了已经提前放好热水的浴池内。

水温到底还是高了几度，被放在腿上的人靠着Alpha的胸口舒服得哼唧出声，搅动水花蹭蹭小腿便扭过头去亲他的下巴，Erik一手绕过Omega的身前将他牢牢抱好，低头抚着侧脸咬上了那蜜糖般的嘴唇。有些事情确实不能只停留于理论，怀孕带来的信息素的改变根本不是他曾经以为的某种甜食的味道，而是在原先的味道上加了一个台阶，连带着对自己的吸引力一起几何倍数般地飙升。Charles似乎从唇珠到舌尖都是从树上刚刚采摘下来的新鲜甜果，轻轻一咬就汁水四溢地发出呻吟，吸吮缠绕的舌与交缠契合的呼吸，身体酥软着不受控制地在水中一滑，却又被托在胸下的胳膊完全顶住，带着体重的两团乳肉因为水而更加柔软，所有的氧气与理智都像是在这个吻里被全部吸走，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下滴落，刚刚没过胸口的水面在交换的喘息里泛起了阵阵涟漪。

“坐好。”仿佛在窒息的前一秒才舍得分开，Erik的声音似隐忍般低沉。Omega刚刚有所发育的乳房贴紧了他的小臂，随着呼吸的起伏更是带来了一波波按摩般的绵密挤压，他屈起左腿将Charles往上提了提，换来对方小小的一声惊呼。不单单是正好被左右分开的双腿，进一步贴合的身体带来的是更多敏感部位的触及，本就在方才的亲吻里起了感觉的小穴直接落上了腿根，刚刚抬头的前端也被直接磨蹭，而Alpha夹在中间的更为灼热的那根则充满暗示地顶弄着他的后腰，挣扎两下后才发现自己已经被完全卡在了怀里，摇晃间性器又胀大了几分，不过是助长了彼此的体温和更加浓郁的信息素罢了。

Erik的手确实是大，五指张开就能正好揽住两侧的乳尖，挺立的娇嫩乳头摩擦着拇指和中指的指腹，随绕动的手腕一起带着乳肉缓慢地打圈。升落起伏间反复浸入温热的水中，绵密的快感浪潮里却又恰好堵住了乳孔，“呜……Erik……”Charles情不自禁地夹紧了双腿小声叫着爱人的名字，咬住下唇才没有泄出更多呻吟，双手无力地挂在身前正揉捏自己乳房的胳膊上，他撒娇般扭扭脖子，感觉耳垂被身后的人轻轻咬住：“别着急。”喷吐出来的气音让后颈有些痒意，但话还没出口Erik便偏头含住了腺体，即使已经被标记过充分混合了彼此的信息素的味道，那里依然有着极高的敏感度，突然的舔弄吸吮配合指尖加快的骚刮使快感骤然被拔高，Omega哑着嗓子发出一声短促的尖叫，同时贴着Alpha大腿的穴口也在身体的扭动间泄出了一大股温热的情液。

粘稠的液体迅速融入了浴池的水中，但特殊的触感当然没有逃过敏锐的Alpha，“有感觉了吗？”被夹在之间的腿动了动捕捉到Charles轻微的颤抖，另一只手轻轻放上了稍有弧度的小腹，怀孕才刚刚三个月的肚子仅仅是微微隆起的程度而已，掌心加上五指便能完全包覆，一呼一吸间仿佛同时捧住了两个挚爱的生命，滑弹的软肉随力道的变化自指缝间溢出小小的鼓包，本就已经兴奋挺立的乳头愈发嫣红，一丝不易察觉的奶香混入了交缠的信息素里，握住乳房的手微微用力，两边的乳肉便推挤着朝中间合拢，形成了一道小小的缝隙。

“这叫‘乳沟’吗，Xavier教授？”身后的男人故意加重了那声“教授”，还捏着双乳晃了晃水花，“你别瞎说……”Charles的脸涨得通红，平日被学生使用的尊称放在这个场合更加重了羞耻感，但眼下自己胸前又确实被挤出了一道乳沟没错。一满多日来憋闷的所求，刚刚被反复揉搓的乳肉在收拢的力道下莫名生出了些舒爽，只是发胀的感觉依然没有退去，愈发增强的压力里乳头甚至有些疼痛，同时顶在腰后的那根性器也在缓慢地磨蹭，过久的禁欲让两人都到了忍耐的极限，而温热水流里的贴身接触更是如干柴上的火星，一时间空间里只剩了起伏的喘息声，相贴之处的体温在缓缓地上升。

又一道波纹扩散开来，捏着乳房的手突然一滑，松脱瞬间颤动的肉浪让Omega发出一声轻呼，“Charles，”Erik的掌心托着一侧乳肉的下缘，五指交错着朝内侧揉了揉，“我想……”他埋在对方的颈窝小声道，腰部往上顶了顶。

“Erik。”Charles隐约明白对方的意思，挣扎着犹豫开口时却又被打断：

“不行的话就算了，没关系。”

那语调听上去豁达，实则罕见地带了点委屈，被平日相当强势的Alpha这么来了一招，再一想到他这么久以来的确也算辛苦，Charles心理那点底线瞬间就碎了个干净，“可以的。”他答道，顿了两秒又接着说，“你……你先坐上去吧。”

发现话音刚落的瞬间Erik的动作有多矫健时他才意识到对方刚刚那样八成是装出来的，但也仅仅是回以不轻不重瞪去的一眼，在浴池边沿坐好的Alpha还相当好心地扶了他一下，脱离了怀抱后水面攀升至腋下的高度，Charles不得不在水里跪立起来才能让胸部没出水面，“别太勉强自己。”Erik提醒道，捋了一把他的湿发，换来身下人一声没好气的“你闭嘴吧”。

浴室里温度不低，即使是半身出了水面也不至于担心感冒，点滴水珠汇聚成流自Erik胸前小腹的肌肉间滑下，消失于下身的阴影之中。Charles眨眨眼睛，Alpha完全勃起的性器顶端正轻轻磨蹭着他的下巴，伸手环握上柱身——显然只能握住前面的一小截而已——指肚缓慢地将龟头渗出的前液抹开，上方的人按在他脑后的手明显地在那个瞬间骤然收紧，他掀起眼睫，对上了那双正望向自己的绿眸，收到了其中鼓励的目光，好吧，Charles想，他又向前凑了凑，低头将自己胸前的两团软肉向中间推挤，勉强形成一道小小的缝隙。

用“乳沟”来形容实在是太夸张了，Charles自然从来没有做过这种事，但他也知道堪堪只能包裹住一半的柱身大概是不够的——毕竟也才“后天发育”了不到三个月而已。“继续。”Erik发出了一声粗重的喘息，视线里的Omega额头上还贴着几缕湿发，脸颊不知是因温度还是耻意而泛着点点红晕，低垂的眼睫拢住了湖水般的蓝眸，手掌间捧着的柔软乳房上还有几滴未流下的水珠，夹在其中的贲张肉棒仿佛被上好的天鹅绒包覆一般，奶白的皮肤带着水流绵密地挤压着柱身，顶端随着腰肢的摇动而在缝隙间起起落落，未完全盖住的肉刃上还能隐约看到浮现的青筋。

Charles逐渐感到有些吃不消，水花的搅动使他很难保持平衡，而推着双乳的手腕也开始酸软起来，又一次揉按后他的右膝一滑，险些滑倒在浴池的前一秒却被Erik把住了双肩。对面垂在两侧的小腿交叉着扣在了后背，伸长双腿的Alpha将他牢牢锁在自己的性器前，伸手揩了揩还未从慌乱中回过神来的人脸上的水迹，“我来吧。”Erik说道，接着两手一握就放在了Charles的手背上，引导着他转着圈抹推乳肉的同时主动开始抽插性器，被操着乳房的感觉还是和主动的迎合有所区别，硬挺的柱身狠狠擦过乳缝之间，没几下那片柔嫩的皮肤便泛了红，而Erik还不忘伸出拇指摩搓着两边的乳头，刮弄碾磨过乳晕上的肉粒，“唔。”那瞬间胀痛的感觉仿佛有所缓解，Charles没收住音颤颤地哼叫了一声，“张开嘴。”对方则趁此开口道，声线里带着不容置疑般的坚定。

下意识就张开了嘴，而接着他便明白了命令者的目的所在，从乳肉间顶出的龟头正好能伸进口中，从水的顺滑到乳房的柔嫩再到唇舌的温热，瞬间涌来的快感让Erik咬紧牙才抑制住不计后果地顶入的冲动。他绷紧了背却没有收住手上的力道，而被粗重揉捏的乳尖则让Charles同样腰肢一软，溢出的呻吟全被对方的性器阻塞在了口腔里，下意识的吸吮则带来了更加用力的抽插，他也许是有“呜呜”地挣扎了两声，但很快就被全部淹没在了水面的浪花之中。雾气、水流、摩擦的性器与交缠的信息素，愈发浓烈的淫靡气息在热气蒸腾的空间里逐步攀升，“Charles、Charles……”上方的人似乎是在呢喃着他的名字，而他也在心里反复默念着一声声“Erik”，从心跳到呼吸全部乱了节奏。

快感抵达顶峰之时按在乳孔上的双手猛地一揉，一直饱胀的乳房在那一刻同样得到了纾解，还很稀疏的初乳从乳孔内顺着指肚流下，Erik未来得及完全抽离他的口腔，粘稠的精液有一部分落在了Charles的脸上，他眨了眨眼睛，连睫毛上都挂了两滴，两人之间的水面上有白色的液体缓缓扩散开来，谁也说不清那具体是什么。Erik抬起手舔了舔沾在指腹上的点点乳液，“很甜。”他笑道，随即被对方嗔怪般掐了一把大腿。

“要换一池水了。”Charles低头看了看已经完全不能用于洗澡的浴池。

“也许我们可以过一会再换。”Erik擦着Omega的眼睛这样道，而在收到怀疑的目光后又接着说，“我保证我会轻一点。”

而对方看起来也没有考虑多久——也许本身他就已经打定了注意。Charles伸手点了点面前那根刚刚消软下去的性器，勾了勾唇角：“那就看我们的小Erik还需要等多久了。”

“随时随地。”它的主人则看上去充满信心。

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面的懒得写了反正做爱就是那么回事嘛你们都懂……  
> 因为小查很有钱，所以浴室里的不是普通的浴缸，而是大很多的浴池（参考各种洗浴中心）。  
> 那个乳房保健按摩操我是真的去查了，还挺专业的（当然肯定正常来说是你自己去做），确实怀孕前后三个月之外是可以doi的，但初乳不会孕早期就分泌……当然情节需要，就当abo的世界就比较特殊叭。
> 
> 这篇文算是全部完结了，第一次尝试中篇连载大概有很多不足之处，最近自己回看的时候甚至开始羞耻起来了，希望以后能写出更好的EC吧！


End file.
